Todo Empezo en Verano
by Alinita28
Summary: Mamoru Chiba se hace pasar x gay para entrar a trabajar como doctor particular de tres chicas singulares... el problema es que se enfrenta al mayor reto de su vida.. evitar q lo descubran y enamorarse de Usagi... pero no creo q lo logre y ustedes... Dedic
1. El trabajo

Autor Original: Alinita28 o Alina28

Hola este es un nuevo fics que esta dedicado a las Gamberries chicas gracias por ayudarme a superar mi tristeza este fics es para ustedes espero que les guste

**Todo empezó en Verano**

**Prologo: El trabajo**

Todo empezó en verano… así es todo absolutamente comenzó en verano aquel verano inolvidable Verano… Mamoru Chiba se había graduado de Medico fue en mejor de su clase y conocía sobre todo las ramas de la medicina la que más le llamo la atención fue la pediatría y también la nutrición… ese mismo Verano y estaba a punto de entrar a trabajar al hospital "Mercury"... más sus planes fueron arruino por sus padres quienes se negaron a que el estudiara Medicina ya que ellos desearan que siguieran con la tradición y estudiara Arquitectura o Leyes… más el se negó así que sus padres hablaron a todos los hospitales, clínicas y bancos para que se negaran a darle trabajo o dinero para montar su propio consultorio.

Esto llevo al joven a desesperarse y aunque se había ido de casa desde antes de los 18 ahora esta sufriendo más que nunca las consecuencias de sus actos… ese día el primer día de verano se encontraba en el Center Crow con sus amigos Kunzite, Jadiete, Zoicite, Nephrite y obvio Mokoti el dueño del lugar… imagínense cinco hombres guapos todos entre los 26 y 27 años y para colmo solteros cualquiera diría no son Gay… no y para colmo de males la única mujer del grupo acaba de entrar al lugar… era de cabello verdoso largo y ojos rubí siempre vestida como señora a pesar de tan solo tener 25 años la más joven del grupo pronto entraria en los tan amargos 26.

- Hola chica porque esas caras larga – pregunto la chica al ver la caras largas de sus amigos

- La causa es muy obvia a nuestro pobre Mamoru no le dieron el trabajo que tanto quería – señalo Kunzite señalando al joven que tenia la cara pegada a la barra

- O lo siento tanto Mamoru debe se que es difícil pero animo – tratando de animar a su amigo

- Me pides animo pero se te olvida una cosa... – su amiga parecía no entender a lo que su amigo se refería – mis padres mientras ellos estén amenazando a los hospitales y clínicas de que no me den trabajo nunca óyeme muy bien nunca poder ejercer en mi vida mi titulo de doctor

- Vamos amigo arriba eso ánimos que tal si hoy tomamos hasta que el cuerpo no aguante – hablo Jadiete o golpeando a su amigo en la espalda

- No puedo estoy casi en la ruina vayan sin mi – dando un largo suspiro – un día de esto mis padres pagaran muy caro lo que han hecho

- Ya Mamoru tu no eres así… arriba esos animo veras que pronto encontraras un empleo no creo que tus padres hayan hablado con todos los hospitales y clínicas del país para que no te den trabajo – hablo escéptico Nephrite era imposible por más dinero que tuvieras nos Chiba no creía que había hablando con todos para que no le dieran trabajo a su hijo

- Neph estamos hablando de los Chiba los multi-ricachones de Japón no de cualquier otra persona común y corriente – señalo Kunzite

- Kun tiene razón estamos hablando justamente de ellos… pero Mamoru no han pensando buscar otra oficio o hacer otra carrera – pregunto Mokoti un poco preocupado por su amigo

- No… ustedes no entiende ser doctor es mi sueño y haré lo que sea por convertirme en un doctor… - muy molesto por lo que su amigo había dicho

Setsuna al ver esto mostró una sonrisa al fin había escuchado lo que fue a buscar a ese lugar ese día…

- Mamoru en verdad estas dispuesto a haces cualquier cosa para ejercer tu carrera – mirando a su amigo

- Si Setsuna haría lo que fuera – muy serio

- Así sea ser un doctor particular…

- Doctor partícula – levantando la ceja eso era algo que jamás había pensado

- Si en vez de tener a miles de paciente de los cuales te harás cargo solo será en su caso uno o cuatro

- Oye amigo eso es muy buena idea tus padres no podrán hablar con todos los habitantes del país por lo cual podrás ejercer tu carrera sin ningún problema – agrego Jadiete

- Jin tiene razón… había miles de habitante no tiene otra opción que dejarte hace lo que deseas – señalo Mokoti

- Tienen razón… ahora el caso es quien va a querer contratar a un simple recién graduado para que sea su doctor partícula – algo pensativo

Nuevamente Setsuna rió pero estaba vez todos los jóvenes lo notaron

- De que te ríes Setsuna – pregunto Jin un tanto preocupado

- Que Mamoru no tienes que seguir buscando trabajo yo ya te encontré uno – mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudo

- En verdad Setsuna – pregunto el moreno muy feliz

- Así es en una mansión te tendrás que hacer caso de tres personas en particular… - saco de su cartera las tarje de las tres personas de las que se tenia que hace cargo – ten leas así conocerás a tus próximas pacientes las tres chicas viven juntas así que no tendrás muchos problemas

- A ver – miro las tarjetas y las leyó sus amigos también lo hicieron en la primera decía

**Nombre:** Haruka Tenou  
**Edad:** 17 años  
**Cumpleaños: **27 de Enero  
**Signo: **Acuario  
**Tipo de Sangre: **B  
**Estatura:** 1.85m  
**Color Favorito:** Dorado  
**Hobby:** Conducir  
**Comida Preferida: **Ensalada  
**Comida Detestada: **Natto (frijoles fermentados, un plato que la mayoría de japoneses se niega a comer )  
**Curso Favorito:** Educación Física  
**Curso Odiado:** Japonés moderno  
**Se Complica con: **Las Confesiones  
**Puntos Fuertes: **Conducir  
**Sueño:** Ser Piloto de Carreras  
**Sus más grandes defectos:** es la falta de amabilidad con las personas cuando todavía no llega a conocerlas, su excesivo amor así la bebida y que desteta a los hombres, "ojo" tiene muy mal temperamento tanto así que es muy peligrosa aun más que un hombre o mejor dicho que cinco hombres  
**Recomendación:** Evitar molestarla y jamás llevarle la contraria es más fuerte que un hombre cinco personas fueron llevadas al hospital a causa de su mal genio

Miro al reveso de la tarjeta y vio una foto de la joven o joven puesto que parecía un chico, vio la otra tarjeta

**Nombre: **Michiru Kaiou  
**Edad:** 17 años  
**Cumpleaños: **6 de Marzo  
**Signo: **Piscis  
**Tipo de Sangre:** O  
**Estatura: **1.72m  
**Color Favorito: **Azul marino  
**Hobby: **Coleccionar Cosméticos  
**Comida Preferida: **Sashimi  
**Comida Detestada: **Kikurage (Cierto Hongo)  
**Curso Favorito:** Música  
**Curso Odiado: **Ninguno  
**Se Complica con: **Pepinos de Mar  
**Puntos Fuertes: **Tocar el Violín  
**Sueño: **Ser Violinista  
**Sus más grande defecto:** Aunque la Señorita Kaiou puede parecer perfecta en todos tiene también un gran defecto evitar comer con tal de no subir del peso… y cuando subí aunque sea un kilo pierde la cabeza por lapsos muy largo… Bulímica  
**Recomendación:** Evitar a toda costa decirle que ha subido de peso a ella ahí que tratarla muy bien a diferencia de la señorita Tenou ella es más leve en su carácter pero también es un tanto fría como la señorita Tenou.

Al reverso de la tarjeta una foto de la chica muy linda para los cinco chicos delicada y muy pero muy hermosa, la ultima tarjeta fue tomada pero por Mokoti

**Nombre:** Usagi Tsukino  
**Edad:**: 16  
**Cumpleaños: **30 Junio  
**Signo: **Cáncer  
**Tipo de Sangre:** O+  
**Estatura:** 1.58  
**Color Favorito:** Blanco y Rosa  
**Hobby :** Comer, dormir y Patinar  
**Comida Preferida: **Helados  
**Comida Detestada: **Zanahorias  
**Curso Favorito:** Economía Familiar  
**Curso Odiado:** Matemática e Ingles  
**Se Complica con:** Dentistas y Fantasmas  
**Puntos Fuertes: **Una Excelente patinadora  
**Sueño:** Convertirse en la mejor patinadora de todas  
**Sus más grande defecto:** La Señorita Tsukino perdió a sus padres a una muy corta edad a causa de esto no muestra mucho sus sentimientos siempre esta sonriendo y aunque muchas veces suele meterse en problemas ella es muy amable pero también tiene un gran defecto a su corta edad toma y fuma y también sufre de problemas alimenticio como la señorita Kaiou  
**Recomendación:** Esta chica es muy vulnerable a las personas y al ambiente que la rodea… aunque no es bueno fiarse de ella tiene la influencia de la señorita Tenou así que también un tanto peligrosa y aunque es más débil físicamente que las otras dos señorita es también muy problemática

Al mirar al reverso de la pagina los cinco chicos quedaron boquiabierto la chica era sumamente joven pero hermosa… todos quedaron en silencio un buen rato mientras Mamoru leí y releía las tarjeta de las chicas… parecía que su trabajo no seria muy fácil ya que las tres chicas tenían problemas muy grandes pero su pregunta más grande era que tenia que hacer él, miro a Setsuna quien parecía esperar sus preguntas

- Y bien Mamoru que me dices sobre las tres chicas – pregunto muy seria

- Sabes que las tres tienen problemas típico de la adolescencia verdad… hasta las dos mayores se notan que aun están en una etapa básica de la adolescencia la bebida, el fumar y problemas alimenticios además las recomendaciones dan a demostrar que no son chicas de fácil trato… tengo una pregunta para ti y responde con la sincera verdad – Setsuna solo afirmo con la cabeza – Que rayos quieres que yo haga… ósea el mió en todo esto y menos no comprendo exactamente cual es tu papel

- Okey pero antes lee esta ultima ficha – sacando una tarjeta de su bolso

Mamoru la tomo y la leyó

**Nombre: **Setsuna Meiou  
**Edad:**: 25 años  
**Cumpleaños: **29 de Octubre  
**Signo: **Escorpio  
**Tipo de Sangre: **A  
**Estatura:** 1.80m  
**Color Favorito:** Rojo oscuro  
**Hobby :** Ir de Compras  
**Comida Preferida: **Te  
**Comida Detestada: **Berenjenas  
**Curso Favorito:** Física  
**Curso Odiado: **Música  
**Se Complica con:** Las cucarachas  
**Puntos Fuertes: **Coser  
**Sueño: **Ser Diseñadora de modas lo que ya es  
**Su papel en todo esto:** La señorita Meiou es nada más y nada menos que la prima de las tres señoritas y esta a cargo de cuidarlas… el problemas es que se ira de viaje a causa de su trabajo y no puede dejar a su suerte a las tres señoritas por temor que cuando regreses ellas estén en un la cárcel o peor en un hospital muriéndose  
**Su salvación:** Que Mamoru acepte el trabo y las cuide hasta que ella regrese

A Mamoru y a sus amigos le cayo una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza ella quería que Mamoru le hiciera de niñera hasta que su amiga regresara eso si que no lo iba a hacer por nada del mundo el no era niñera de nadie

- Olvídalo Setsuna no seré niñera mientras tu te vas de vacaciones – mirando a su amigo seriamente

- Pero Mamoru no son vacaciones son por cosas de trabajo además ganaras el doble que cualquier otro doctor en una clínica

- El doble – un poco escéptico

- Así es veras Kaiou, Tenou y Tsukino no te das una idea de quienes son sus padres….

- Mmmmm

- No puede ser – grito Kun sorprendido – te refieres a Kateki

- Kateki las empresas Kateki tecnológica más grande de todo el Japón mejor dicho de todo el mundo – agrego rápidamente Neph

- Esos mismos y sus esposas son las hermanas de mi padre ósea yo soy la prima de ellas tres Ka de Kaiou, Te de Tenou y Ki de Tsukino… ellas están bajo mi cargo mientras no alcanza los 21 años pero como van las cosas mis tíos no creen que lleguen a esa edad y como yo me voy del país no las puedo dejar solas además mis tío viven en Europa y no quieren que sus hijas vayan a Europa y dejen sus estudios aquí… por eso me pidieron que buscara un doctor que también se pudiera hacer cargo de ellas ya que la antigua doctora renuncio… el caso es que tu eres mi única esperanza Mamoru por favor acepta el empleo por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – con ojos de cordero degollado

- "a ver Chiba piensa tres chicas problemáticas con las que deberás lidear… problemas de salud que nadie antes en su primer día… además te pagaran el doble no se oye ten mal" pensó – de cuanto será la paga más o menos

- Oh caro de 20.000…

- 20.000 yenes

- Quien hablo de Yenes tarado digo euros

- 20.000 Eurossssssssssssssssssssssssss mensualessssssssssssss – gritaron todos sorprendido por tal suma de dinero

- Que no Semanales

Peor aun a los pobres casi le da un infarto Mamoru ganaría más dinero que cualquier otro doctor en el planeta y solo debía cuidar a tres niñas… ese trabajo sin duda lo aceptaría

- Okey acepto el trabajo Setsuna dime cuando empiezo – muy emocionado

- Me iré pasado mañana pero tengo tres cosas que decirte las cuales debes de cumplir – señalo ahora si con un semblante serio – la primera deberás vivir en la casa con ellas

- Pero porque?

- No me puedo fiar de dejarlas solas la ultima doctora vivió en la casa y eso es algo que debes de cumplir

- Mamoru así no pagaras el alquiler de ese departamento y tus padres no sabrán en donde te encuentras – explico Mokoti

- Bueno esta bien… cuales son las otras dos

- La segunda es que deberás cocina – Mamoru iba a reprochar ante esto – escucha cuando vaya a la casa veras porque así que chito okey – solo afirmo con la cabeza – y la ultima pues veras Haruka es muy quisquillosa y pues cuando le dije que tenia un amigo para ser graduó de medicina acepto pero…

- Pero que? – pregunto Mokoti algo no le gustaba

- Bueno… Mamoru recuerda que aceptaste trabajar así que ya no puedes decir que no…

- Setsuna dime cual es la última condición…

- Que tendrás que hacerte pasar por gay

Continuara………………………………


	2. Convirtiendome en Gay ¿Es broma verd?

**Capitulo 1: Convirtiéndome en Gay…¿ es broma verdad?**

Setsuna estaba llegando a su casa a eso de las ocho de la noche ,luego de pelea y discutir con su mejor amigo ,se preparaba para lo que vendría :la parte más difícil… decirles a sus 3 queridas primas o mejor dicho a los tres terrores que ya tenia un nuevo doctor… la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la mansión Meiou el volvo plateado de Setsuna… la entrada estaba iluminada lo que significaba que sus primas ya había regresado del colegio… eso era lo malo de tener a las chicas en un colegio privado… ese verano no tendría vacaciones ,un alivio o un martirio para Mamoru.

Luego de estacionar su auto en la cochera se dirigió hacia la casa… el pórtico estaba impecable de seguro las señoras de la limpieza ya había ido a arreglar la casa… por lo menos cuando Mamoru llegara vería la casa más o menos decente… al entrar a la sala vio a sus primas en el sofá grande viendo en la televisión una película de Acción **"Rápido y Furioso", **lo que significaba que Haruka había ganado el control ese día.

- Terrores ya llegue – recostada en el marco de la puerta

- Hola Plut ¿como te fue hoy? – pregunto Usagi tomando una cerveza

- Bien pero princesa deja de tomar… y Michiru deja de comer pizza, luego no quieres engordar – viendo que devoraba ella sola un caja de pizza – Haruka, ¿que se supone que hace fumando y bebiendo a esta hora? –mirando la castaña con reprobación

- Setsuna deja de amárgate la vida si… además esta pizza es baja en calorías, no voy a subir ni un kilo – señalo la diosa del mar

- Es cierto, tu pizza esta en la cocina con anchoas y peperoni, tu preferida – señalo Haruka eructando

- Niñas… ¿que haré con ustedes tres?… - dando un largo suspiro… se dirige hacia la cocina a buscar su "cena" – por cierto recuerden que les habla sobre su nuevo doctor

- Aja ¿que hay con el? – Pregunto Haruka – no me digas… rechazo el empleo el pobre afeminado

- Haruka más respeto… y si… si acepto el empleo – con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al recordar lo que pase esa día en la mañana

**Flash Back**

- Que tendrás que hacerte pasar por Gay

- ESTAS LOCA O QUE QUIERES QUE ME HAGA PASAR POR UN MARICA… NI SUEÑESSSSS – le grito Mamoru ante tal petición

- Pero Mamoru por favor entiende, si a Haruka no le agradan los hombres y ni modo de que contrate a un hombre… y cuando le hable de ti pues le dije que tu eres…

- Que yo era que… UN MALDITO AFEMINADO… NO OLVIDALO HE DICHO QUE NO

- Jajajaja el gran Mamoru Chiba el don Juan de las mujeres el hombre más cotizado por las mujeres ahora se tendrá que hacerse pasar por Gay, no esto si que no me lo puedo perder – Exclamo Mokoti con lagrimas en los ojos

- Si Esmerada se entera que su príncipe ahora será princesa, jajaja creo que hasta a las brujas se le rompe el corazón – señalo Neph a puesto de entrar en un para respiratorio por tanto reír

-QUE ACASO NO ESCUCHARON NO VOY A ACEPTAR ESE EMPLEO – gruño Mamoru

- jajajaja pero Mamoru tu dijiste que harías lo que sea para ejercer tu carrera y eso implica convertirte en un afeminado – aclaro Kun tratando de no peder la compostura

- Así es amigo así que prepara tu vestido de noche y tus pantis que de ahora en adelante serás la Señorita Mamoru – agrego Jin golpeando el pecho para recuperar el aliento

Mientras los cinco chicos se burlaban de su amigo, el solo se maldecía a si mismo y a sus amigos ¿como demonios se había metido en ese problema y todo por querer ejercer su carrera pero no …tenia dignidad propia y no iba a rebajarse a ese nivel para conseguir un trabajo… cuando iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades a sus amigos vio a Setsuna que estaba llorando

- Setsuna cálmate por favor no llores – hablo en un todo entre molesto y preocupado

- Como me pides que me calme, si lo único que te pido como amigos es que cuides a mis prima durante un año y tu te niegas… no tienes consideración… tras años de amistad, una amistad que casi nadie la tiene… son casi 15 años de ser amigos, Mamoru siempre que tu me pedías que te ayudara yo lo hacia sin decir nada… todas tus conquistas yo tenia que hacerme amigas de ellas para hablarle maravillas de ti… recuerdas a Lorena ella ni siquiera me caía bien y mira le hable de ti maravillas y fueron novios, Ayuki, Karina, Marian, Luisa, Sakura, Tomoyo, Auki, Amayu, Nadeshiko, Zoe, Paloma, Luz, Rina, Lin, las Gemelas Kuren… quiere que siga la lista – mirando a su amigo quien ya se había encogido en brazos – Mamoru yo jamás me he negado a ayudarte, siempre lo he echo y la única vez, la única que vez que te pido un favor que ni tanto es para mi ya que tu saldrás ganando un gran cantidad de dinero además ejercerás tu titulo es que te hagas pasar por gay y así cuidar a mis primas…¿que clase de amigo eres? los amigos se apoyan en todos, en la buenas y en las malas – ocultaba sus rostro tras sus manos, Mamoru se puso a pensar

- _"demonios ella siempre me ha ayudado y yo ahora me comporto como un patán, no es posible ella se a sacrificado por mi… hey para tu carro Mamoru ¿en verdad lo harás?¿te vas a ser pasar por Gay?"_

- Mamoru mira a la pobre Setsuna, que clase de amigo eres, solo te esta pidiendo que la ayudes y tu te niegas simplemente por orgullo – señalo Mokoti muy molesto por la actitud de su amigo

- grrrrrrrrrrr… ahora me ponen amigo como el malo de cuento

- porque lo eres, Setsuna siempre te a ayudado… y solo te pide un simple favor – agrego Kun también molesto

- Demoniossssssssss – grito mientras veía a sus cinco amigos odiaba quedar como el malo siempre – ok lo haré… Setsuna me haré pasar por gay pero ya no llores

- Gracias Darien eres el mejor – tras decir eso le da un largo abrazo – _"tonto sabia que eso iba a funcionar jajajaja" _pensó con malicia había logrado convencer a su amigo

- _"pobre no sabe en la que se ha metido"_ pensó Kun el conocía mejor que nadie la excelente actriz que era Setsuna y sabia que todo eso era solo teatro

- Ahora Mamoru el problema es quien te entrenara para que seas un Gay… además de que tienes que ir pasado mañana a la casa para presentarte a mis primas y te instale en tu recamara….

- Por eso no ahí problemas Taiki y Yaten te ayudaran – hablo Zoi mirando a su amigo el era el más feliz por ver por primera vez a su amigo sufrir

**Fin de Flash Back**

- Setsuna... Hey Setsuna… Tierra llamando a Setsuna – dice Michiru tratando de hacer que su prima volviera a la realidad

- Dime que ocurre Michiru…

- Estabas en Plutón o que te estábamos preguntando como se llama tu "amigo" – agrego Haruka un tanto interesando por conocer el nombre de su futura victima

- Mamoru Chiba…

- No tiene nombre de Gay – señalo Usagi mostrando un sonrisa

- Es que el es muy serio en realidad a simple vista no parece Gay… - un poco nerviosa

- O ya veo… y cuando viene – pregunto Michiru

- pasado mañana así que por favor chicas trátenlo con amabilidad ¿si?..

- Amabilidad por que razón – pregunto Haruka un tanto molesta odiaba que le nombrara la palabra "amabilidad"

- Por que las cuidara mientras yo no estoy chicas… y no quiero que cuando regrese el no estén en la casa entendido – con un semblante muy serio

- Aja – murmuraron no muy convencidas

- Bueno entonces yo me encargare de acomodar su cuarto me imagino que usara el de Yumiko y aunque esta arreglado no creo que le guste que su cuarto este pintado de azul – señalo Usagi – Michiru que tal si lo pintamos de un lindo rosado

- Si además le pones unas cortinas del mismo color que hagan juego y un lindo cubre cama….

Las dos chicas se pusieron a planear como arreglarían la alcoba de su nuevo doctor mientras Haruka aun no estaba muy convencido de la llegada de un hombre a su casa… Gay o no Gay un era una hombre y en esa casa solo había espacio para un solo hombre y ese era ella… por su parte Setsuna sonreía de par en par, su pobre amigo iba a sufrir por todo lo que ella debía de hacer por él desde que estaban en la secundaria… el conocería lo que era el infierno cuyos demonio no era uno sino tres chicas.

A la mañana siguiente Mamoru Chiba junto con Kun y Zoi se estaban dirigiendo al departamento de las únicas personas que lo podrían ayudar a transforma al amargado Mamoru Chiba en un Gay en todo los sentido… al llegar tocaron a la puerta y luego de unos cinco minutos le abrió la puerta un joven de cabello castaño oscuro largo y ojos azules oscuro lo único que tenia puesto era el pantalón de su pijama.

- Mamoru- Kun que te trae por acá – pregunto El chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Hola primo necesito tu ayuda – fue lo único que dijo mientras entraba al departamento

Todo estaba hecho un tiradero lo que significaba una sola cosa Yate y el habían pasado la noche juntos… esa simple idea le dio pavor… quería a su primo pero jamás entendería su extraño defecto… como pudo llego a la sala y logro sentarse

- Bueno me van a decir a que debo su visita a las 9:00 de la mañana – pregunto Taiki mirando a sus amigos

- Mejor te sientas por que lo que te vas a decir puede que te afecte demasiado… - señalo Kun mostrando una sonrisa – Yaten sal que esto también te interesa a ti – mirando hacia la habitación de Seiya

En ese momento sale un joven de cabello plateado largo un tanto alborotado como el cabello le cubre la cara es difícil distinguir sus ojos verde esmeralda, el solo llevaba puesto una camisa y un bóxer la camisa era la de la pijama de Yaten… nuevamente aquel escalofrió rodeo el cuerpo de Mamoru… eso era estar metido en un película de terror aun no comprendía como sus amigos actuaran como si nada al ver a aquellos dos hombres juntos.

- Bueno ya alguien me va a explicar que pasa – pregunto Taiki sentándose en el otro sofá cerca de Mamoru

- Bueno… necesito que me ayuden – hablo en un todo demasiado bajito para que lo oyeran

- Perdón que haz dicho primito que no te escuche – pregunto Yaten

- Es que necesito su ayuda – ahora si un poco más alto

- Y a que se supone que te ayudemos – pregunto Nicolás no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando además de que Kun y Zoi se estaban riendo mientras miraban a su amigo

- Bueno – Respiro profundamente y – NECESITO QUE ME AYUDEN A CONVERTIRME EN GAY

Los dos chicos quedaron en shok lo que acaban de escuchar era cierto el gran Mamoru Chiba el galán de galanes estaba pidiendo que lo transformara en Gay… era broma verdad… pero no era así el rostro de su amigo estaba rojo además a sus amigos le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco si continuaban riendo….

- Oh ya lo sabia que todas esas conquista que tenias primito era para oculta tu sexualidad – hablo Yaten mientras abrazaba a su primo

- Que te paso… Yaten cálmate – apartando a su primo muy molesto – Soy Hetero me gustan las mujeres más que otra cosa en el mundo

- Entonces porque quieres que te convirtamos en Gay – pregunto Taiki

- Pues verás…

Mamoru le comienza a relatar toda lo sucedido con sus padres y su falta de trabajo hasta la petición de Setsuna, los dos chicos no lo podían creer no lo de sus padres eso a ellos le daba igual ni siquiera la falta de trabajo ya que el podría seguir buscando un empleo hasta de mecánico… pero que haya aceptado un trabajo como doctor Gay eso si era otra cosa… ellos también estallaron en risa… más Mamoru no se notaba nada contento odiaba que se burlaran de él. Setsuna lo iba a pagar muy caro tendría que subirle el sueldo para pasar aquel terror.

- Bueno ya me van a ayudar o no – pregunto muy molesto

- Claro primito con justo – señalo Yaten con una sonrisa

- Empecemos por lo primero… deja de ser tan amargado… nadie creería que un hombre así es Gay – señalo Taiki

- Aja empecemos y punto…

La lección había comenzado…la primera que Mamoru fuera más libre en sus movimientos caminar como un gay (o como yo y mis amigos lo llamo aprende a aflojar el trasero), cosa que no le agrado mucho, odiaba caminar como si estuviera en una pasarela...

- Mamoru mueve más el trasero parece un tabla – señalo Yaten

- Si me muevo más me partiré la columna – aclaro muy sonrojado

- Pues pártela pero camina anda...

El camina un caso perdido pero logro caminar con gracias… segundo paso pantalones y camisas ajustadas al igual que toda su ropa interior ayudo mucho a que Taiki fuera diseñador de ropa como Setsuna y que tenia mucha ropa para que Mamoru la usara… la ropa que eligió para ir el día de mañana a la casa de su amiga fue unos vaqueros azules que resaltaba la parte de atrás y una camisa negra sin mangas encima una chaqueta negra…

- _"Ropa ajustada de quien demonios fue la idea estos pantalones son violadores"_ pensó Mamoru mirándose al espejo

- Mamoru también te pondré en un shorts a cuadro son la ultima moda y camisa sin mangas te meteré de todos los colores y camisas para salir rosa y blancas además de alguna que otra gorras las cuales debes combinar con la ropa

- Metes una camisa rosa y te mueres Taiki – fulminándolo con la mirada

- Pero que clase de Gay seria si no usas camisas rosadas… además creo que debes hacerte un Tatuaje

- Tatuaje para que?

- Ahí idiota para que más para distinguirte entre los demás es una clara señal de que eres Gay… vez – señalo Yaten mostrando en su cuello el tatuaje de una Lambda (que es la "L" en nuestro alfabeto pero con otro diseño en el alfabeto griego) - como el que yo tengo Lambda o el rinoceronte púrpura que tiene Taiki en el hombro

- No me voy a ser ningún tatuaje en mi cuerpo y menos con esos símbolos solo me haré pasar por Gay no me voy a meter a eso – aun más molesto

- Ahí primo así mismo yo decía y mírame tengo cinco años con Yaten y soy feliz – al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Yaten por la espalda – tengo suerte de a ver encontrado a un hombre como él

- No Taiki yo tengo suerte de a verte encontrado a ti desde que llegaste a mi vida soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo – mirando fijamente a Taiki a los ojos

- Te amo

- Yo te amo más

- Voy a vomitar – señalo Mamoru evitando ver aquella escena

- Por cierto Mamoru ya buscaste pareja – pregunto Taiki con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Pareja? Para que? – pregunto

- Para que más idiota para presentarlo como tu novio a esas chicas – mientras le daba beso apasionado a Yaten

Okey si fue la gota que derramo el vaso Mamoru salio del cuarto directo al baño no ya no soportaba más esa escena era de terror… mientras el vomitaba su primo y sus amigos soltaban la risa Mamoru Chiba no soportaría ser Gay siendo tan delicado ante esa muestras de afecto…

- _"Setsuna me vas a aumentar el suelo eso júralo" _pensó mientras salía del baño

- jajajaja primito algo me dice que no vas a dura como Gay ni un día menos un año – señalo Taiki

- Así eso ya lo veremos te demostrare que voy a ser Gay durante un año _"Hey de donde demonios salio eso… Chiba estas loco"_

- Ok, que tal si apostamos – pregunto Kun – Mamoru apuesto todo el sueldo de un año de mi trabajo en el despacho de abogado que no puedes permanecer un año como Gay

- Yo también apuesto el sueldo de un año – agrego Ziocite

- Yo igual – agrego Taiki

- Yo apuesto a que Mamoru si lo hace y que de paso se queda en ese mundo – agrego Yaten con una sonrisa

- Ok, es una apuesta…Apuesto pasar un año a partir de mañana 6 que seré gay y si no me rapo la cabeza y el suelo de cuatro meses se lo doy a ustedes – decidido a hacer lo nadie le diría que el no era gay – _"ay no es contagioso… solo espero no perder mi dignidad en el proceso"_

Luego de una muy larga clase Mamoru logro avances en la rama de ser Gay aunque no muchas mañana seria su primer día como uno oficialmente entre sus amigos y entre las tres chiquillas… a la mañana siguiente se estaba dirigiendo hacia lo que seria su nueva casa como era día de semana y según lo que Setsuna le había dicho las chicas estarían en el colegio así que el tendría tiempo de conocerla su nueva vivienda sin que ellas estuvieran ahí. Al llegar a la casa fue recibido por la chica

- Mamoru que bueno que ya llegaste… oye bonita ropa te vez más sexy así – guiñándole el ojo

- Mmmmmmm búrlate que cuando venia para acá unos hombre me dijeron lo mismo – muy molesto por lo sucedido

- Cambia esa cara… ahora que tal si te llevo a recorrer la casa aun es temprano y las chicas no llegaran hasta la tarde

- Aja pero primero quiero ver mi recamara y dejar mis cosas

- muy bien… ayer Michiru y Usagi la arreglaron para que te sientas a gusto en tu estadía aquí… aunque te recomiendo que si te vas a acostar revises que no haya agujas

- Aguja – levantado la ceja

- Si de mi cuarto desaparecieron unas cuantas y posiblemente estén en tu cama así que revisa antes de acostarte solo por si acaso

- Setsuna ya no me digas más vayamos a ver antes que me arrepienta de mi decisión

- Muy bien – mostrando una sonrisa

Aquello parecía a ver sino sacado de una película de terror estaba en lo que se supone seria su habitación de ahora en adelante pero parecía ser el cuarto de un mujer… la paredes pintadas de un color salmón las cortinas estilo Faucett de color guayaba arriba era estilo arco, una cama estilo ohla que se va plegando hasta la gorma de pieza continua elegante y robusta pero el juego de cama era de corazones y flores y para colmo de color rosa… aquella habitación era para un mujer no para un hombre

- Setsuna que demonios significa esto – pregunto muy molesto

- Ella pensaron que te sentirías muy a gusto así que ellas remolaron la habitación…

- Y claro tu dejaste que lo convirtiera en un cuarto para mujer

- Ahí Darien solo quieren ayudar

- Si ayudar a que me de un infarto… Setsuna vas a tener que subir…

- Setsuna ya llegamos – se escucho una voz en la parte de debajo de la casa

- Que ya están aquí que abra pasado – pregunto Setsuna extrañada

Ambos chicos bajaron y encontraron a las tres chicas las cuales se estaban quitado las boinas y las corbatas de su colegio… dos de ella usaban el uniforme femenino pero la otra el uniforme masculino… Mamoru reconoció el uniforme que las tres llevaban del colegio Mugen, al bajar las tres chicas centrara la atención el chico alto moreno muy buen cuerpo

- Chicas porque llegaron tan temprano – pregunto Setsuna al ver a las chicas

- Quisimos venir al ver al nuevo doctor ¿es el verdad? – pregunto Michiru viendo al joven

- Así es… el es Mamoru Chiba… Mamoru ellas son Haruka, Michiru y la pequeña Usagi – señalando a cada una de ellas

- Hola gusto en conocerlas – estirando su brazo

- Demasiado Gay para mi agrado – fue lo que dijo Usagi mientras iba a la sala

Continuara…………

Autora original: alinita28 o Alina28 

Una Flein... la Flein del aire soberana de los cielos... miko del viendo... una Flein y ahora una Gamberrie


	3. Mamoru vs las senshis

**Hola chicas sorry por la demora habia estado un poco ocupada y pues los problemas de la luz no ayudaban en lo mas minimo agradezco lo reviews. Chicas Gamberries espero q le agrade el fics y a ver quien se cae de la silla con este capi byee cuidense**

**Capitulo 2: Mamoru vs las Senshis**

Demasiado Gay para mi agrado… esa había sido las palabras que habían sido las palabras de la rubia más linda que el había visto en su vida con la mirada más dulce y llena de determinación que había visto en toda mi vida, una niña cierto pero al mismo tiempo era una mujer y una de las más bellas que… que demonios estoy pensando esa mocosa de quinta te acaba decir que eres "Demasiado Gay" acaso mi cara es la de un Gay o que

**- Como que soy demasiado Gay niñita** – pregunto Mamoru en un tono molesto

**- Que aparte de Gay también eres sordo te dije que eres demasiado Gay… mírate como te vistes si fueras a buscarte un hombre, hey no te haz dado cuenta en esta casa no ahí chicos ni uno solo, en palabras sencillas para que te vistes así si no podrás ligar con nadie hazte un favor… cómprate ropa decente y otra cosa… NO TE ATREVAS MÁS NUNCA EN TU MISERABLE VIDA A LLAMARME NIÑITA** – dicho esto la rubia continúo su camino hacia la sala

"_idiota acabas de ganarte a una enemiga muy grande"_ pensó Haruka con una sonrisa en sus labios – **Mira tu como es que te llamas…** - un tanto pensativa – **a si Mamoru aquí ahí reglas que debes de cumplir al pie de la letra y si rompes una de ellas estas despedido**

**- Reglas **– levantando la ceja

**- Regla 1) Se prohíben los hombres aunque como mi gatita acaba de decir eres demasiado Gay así que puedes quedarte, 2) No puedes traer a ninguna de tus conquistas si traes a un solo hombre te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida… además aquí a la única persona que tiene el titulo de hombre soy yo ok**

**- ¡Y que si traigo a un hombre! **

**- Digamos que si te atreves a traer a un hombre a esta casa pues… serás más mujer que antes** – con los ojos en forma de estrellita

**- Escuchen niñitas a mi nadie me da ordenes que les quede bien claro que yo vine aquí a ponerlas en cintura y no dejare que una chica con complejo de hombre, otra que cree que esta gorda y otra que se deja manipular por las ideas de las demás, ustedes son solo un monto de niñas de papi nada más**

"_no debiste de decir eso" _pensó Setsuna llevando su mano derecha a su cabeza

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico estaba rodeado por las tres chicas las cuales tenia un aura negra a su alrededor y sus ojos estaban envueltos en llamas

**- ¿Quien dices que tiene completo de hombre?** – Pregunto Haruka

**- ¿Quien esta gorda?** – Pregunto Michiru

**- ¿Quien demonios se deja manipular por las idea de los demás?** – Pregunto Usagi

**- ¿Quienes son un montón de niñas de papi?** - Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

**- ¡Ya basta chicas!- señalo Michiru** – el pobre ya luego nos agarrara miedo y piensa que somos peligrosas

**- ¿Y que acaso no lo somos?** – pregunto Usagi con una sonrisa de par a par

**- Ya chicas párenle a su juego… y para su información Mamoru si será su jefe hasta que yo regrese** – señalo la chica

**- Perdón!!** – las tres un tanto confundidas

**- Como lo oyeron no quería decírselos hasta que no me fuera pero mis tíos han decidido quitarles los privilegios y a partir de ahora cualquier cosa que necesiten en el área monetaria… **

Las chicas parecían estar en shock sus tíos les había entregado todo lo que ellas tenían a ese idiota debía de ser una broma o no

**- Setsuna no digas tonterías mi padre jamás me quitaría los privilegio así como así** – hablo Haruka un tanto preocupada

**- Si no me crees escucha esta conversación** – sacando una grabadora de su pantalón y dándole play para que sonara

**- Haruka, Michiru, Usagi al darnos cuentas que ustedes no han cambiado nada en los últimos años, hemos decidido ponerles un alto a sus berrinches por eso le hemos pedido a Setsuna que encuentre a un guardián que las pueda poner a las tres en carácter, Haruka quita la cara de querer matarme soy tu padre y lo hago por tu bien eres una chica muy problemática por eso hemos decidido que lo mejor para ustedes es que les ponga mano dura a las tres, Usagi nada de pucheros que no van a funcionar con migo y Michiru la psicología inversa tanto así que a partir de ahora y hasta que su prima regrese el Joven Mamoru Chiba tendrá la tutela de ustedes… si durante la estadía de Mamoru en la casa no llega al plan acordado es decir al año completo las tres irán a un internado en Rusia para señoritas… - hizo una pausa – así es Haruka una escuela para chicas ósea que no podrás usar el uniforme masculino como tiendes a hacer ahorita así que aunque no lo creas se que en aquel colegio usas el uniforme masculino y lo estoy pasando en alto pero si Mamoru renuncia no solo te enviaremos a ti y a tus primas a ese internado sino también que los coches, motocicletas, tarjetas de crédito, chequeras, clases privadas: como las de patinaje, de violín, piano, y prohibiciones de carreras; así que niñas pórtense bien y no le hagan daño al pobre chico… bueno adiós y chico mi más sentida admiración por aceptar esta misión**

Mamoru se le caía la mandíbula aquel hombre que era el padre de Haruka ya sabia la clase de personas que eran sus sobrinas y su hija y solo con amenazarlas de quitarles todo los privilegios ellas cambiarían sus actitudes, miro a las tres chicas aun seguían en shock pero esta vez no solo shock sino también odio se podía reflejar en sus miradas eso era peor que nada… las miradas caían en él

"_Esto me da mala espina"_ pensó al ver las miradas llenas de odio de ellas

**- Mamoru no les hagas caso solo tratan de asustarte ellas son un pan de dios no mataría a una mosca – hablo Setsuna tratando de calmar el ambiente un poco** – porque no te llevo a conocer la casa así creo que estarás un poco más familiarizado

**- mmmm ok vamos a conocer la casa pero antes…** - volteo a ver a la rubia – **espero que nos llevemos bien a pesar de que a un sean unas niñitas las cuales no pueden hacer nada por su propia cuenta **

Dicho esto fue a conocer la casa junto con Setsuna, la casa era casi un palacio por lo que el se pudo dar cuenta que en la parte de arriba había siete habitaciones cada una con su propio baño (eso era lo mejor que le pudo pasar ya que así no tendría que ver a las chicas en ropa interior o eso el creía) en la parte de abajo había cinco habitaciones más según le había dicho Setsuna era de la servidumbre, pero desde que las chicas se fueron a vivir con ella ya no había nadie a parte de ellas cuatro, había una gran biblioteca en el centro de la casa, un ático en el cual había muchas cosas viejas de las chicas desde que se mudaron a aquella casa, una sala de juego la cual estaba equipada con toda clase de juegos de salón, el comedor aunque era sencillo se notaba estaba decorado muy bien.

Aunque parecía que nunca era usado algo que le extraño un poco, la sala la cual había visto desde un principio con un televisor de pantalla plana, un esterero, un DVD, había cuatro sofás todos familiares ni uno solo individual, en el jardín trasero había una piscina estilo olímpica, un pequeño establo el cual tenia cuatro caballos diferentes. Cada parte de aquella casa lo dejaba con la boca abierta esas cuatro chicas vivían como princesas "no" como reinas con razón eran tan arrogantes, había visto toda la casa excepto un lugar, la cocina, Setsuna le estaba dando vueltas a ir a ese lugar y tenia un muy mal presentimiento, nadie evade tanto la cocina sino fuera por algo.

**- Bueno Mamoru creo que ya es hora de que conozca la cocina** – exclamo Setsuna un tanto inquieta

**- Si ese es el único lugar que no he conocido** – muy serio

**- Bueno andando** – dejando escapar un largo suspiro

Mamoru se esperaba que la cocina fuera un campo de batalla pero no era así la cocina era estilo profesional, tres microondas, un refrigerador una cocina de seis hornillas, un lavaplatos, un congelador… aquella cocina era el paraíso para un chef profesional… algo no estaba bien aquel lugar estaba demasiado impecable casi como si nunca se hubiera usado en la vida, miro a Setsuna quien al parecer había leído su mente y solo afirmo con la cabeza, camino hacia los gabinetes y los abrió solo había bolsas de comida chatarra, y comida instantánea, se dirigió hacia el refrigerado puros bombones, caramelos, helados, cajas y cajas de chocolates.

**- ¿Setsuna que significa esto? **– pregunto Mamoru muy serio

**- Para esto te pedí que cocinaras Mamoru-kun en esta casa nunca hemos comido una comida cacera en realidad… siempre pedimos comida adomicilio… desde que las cuatro vivimos juntas nunca comemos en el comedor solo en la sala viendo la TV y cuando vamos al supermercado solo compramos este tipo de comida **– en un tono serio – **por eso una de las condición que te pedi fue que cocinaras la verdad es que temo que un día de estos nos intoxicáramos **

**- Setsuna… **- de manera fría y seria

**- Lo se… Mamoru-kun por favor es lo único que te pido es que me ayudes, veras la antigua doctora les dejaba hacer lo que ellas quisieran en realidad rara vez las castigaba y les decía algo a tal punto que se les fue de las manos las actitudes de las tres… pero te puedo asegura que ellas son buenas personas… aunque no lo creas**

"_Buenas personas… si como no y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra son peor que el mismísimo demonio… pero aquí ahí gato encerrado, se esta dando demasiados rodeos"_ pensó - **Setsuna dime una cosa… en verdad mi trabajo no es de doctor verdad… **

**- Así es… tu trabajo es ser un apoyo para ellas por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaa siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** – con ojitos de cordero degollado

Nuevamente Mamoru se vio que no había de otra callo en la trampa de Setsuna así que se resigno a no hablar más ya que igual veía que eso era un caso perdido, el resto del día trascurrió sin ningún problema aunque eso solo era por que Setsuna estaba en la casa… ya cuando Setsuna se marcho Mamoru al fin se había quedado en la casa junto con las tres chicas, quería hacer las paces iba a vivir con esas chicas durante un año así que aunque no lo quisiera, se dirigió a la sala y vio a las tres chicas cada una acostada en los sofás mirando la Tv o eso era lo que ellas querían dar a demostrar

**- ¿Oigan podemos hablar?** – pregunto un poco nervioso

**- ¿De que?** - Pregunto Haruka sin voltea a verlo

**- Como ustedes sabrán yo me voy a hacer cargo de ustedes a partir de ahora y como que empezamos con el pie izquierdo que tal si empezamos de nuevo… Soy Mamoru Chiba y a partir de ahora y por el resto del año seré quien se encargue de ustedes **– hablo en un tono tranquilo

Las tres chicas se vieron entre ellas y luego miraron a Mamoru… todas tenían una sonrisa lo cual pensó Mamoru que era una muestra de amnistía, por lo menos las chicas habían aceptado ser sus amigas o eso era lo que el pensaba… Usagi se levanto del sofá y camino hacia el en un modo muy sensual que le dio un tanto de miedo, había leído en las tarjetas que le había entregado Setsuna que ella no era de fiar ya que era igual de peligrosa que Haruka y Michiru

**- ¿Quieres que nos llevemos bien?** – pregunto la chica frente a el

**- Así no veo porque nos llevamos tan mal si podemos ser amigos es decir yo puedo llegar a ser su amigo si me lo permiten claro** – nervioso de tener la chica frente a el

**- Entiendo** – cerro los ojos y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico - _"porque todo los chicos que conozco son así todos son unos miserables o son Gay… si no fuera Gay seria perfecto… basta Usagi déjate de tonterías"_ **podríamos ser amigos claro** – le susurro al odio

**- Pero la verdad es que pensamos… nos gusta hacerte sufrir** – señalo Haruka con una sonrisa

**- Así es así que pues digamos que esto es una guerra entre tú y nosotras es mejor que vayas asiendo tu testamento** – señalo Michiru con una sonrisa

**- Lastima si esto no dependiera de nuestra dignidad no te lastimaríamos tanto lo siento Mamoru pero así son las cosas aquí** – hablo Usagi, se puso de puntillas para acerca su rostro más al de Mamoru – **Si no fueras Gay te juro que serias para mi…** - solo le dio un leve beso en los labios y se separo de él

Nuevamente Usagi volvió al sofá para continuar viendo la película de "Titanic" mientras Mamoru estaba paralizado por el beso que la chica le había dado lo mando a la Luna, solo había sido un rose pero le había enviado una descarga eléctrica a todo su organismo… acaso seria el inicio de su infierno o la llegada al cielo, nuevamente se dirigió a su habitación sin darse cuenta que la mirada de la rubia lo seguía

"_Lastima que sea Gay… bueno por lo menos se que el pobre sufrirá bastante estando aquí_" pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios

En la habitación de Mamoru el joven se encontraba recostado en su cama aunque claro luego de sacar las agujas que había en ella en la cual había una nota que decía **"Si Aun no conoces el infierno bienvenido a el".**

**- ¡Moriré! –** suspiro al mismo tiempo que miraba la Luna

Continuara…………………..

Autora original: Alinita28 o Alina28


	4. Es solo comida

**Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy pero mi mente andaba de vaga con este fics hasta ahor... espero que les guste **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: ¡Es solo Comida!**

**Mamoru POV**

Mamoru Chiba es mi nombre y soy un joven común y corriente bueno no tan común ya que mi madre es la dueña de uno de los bufet de Abogados más prestigiados de todo el Japón, y mi padre un muy conocido Arquitecto, además mis abuelos son los mejores importadores de vino del país y todos mis tíos trabajan en grandes empresas inclusive mis tías y yo pues… yo soy un simple medico el cual no tiene el apoyo de su familiar, este es el motivo por el cual ahora estoy trabajando como niñero y lo digo literalmente, estoy trabajando como niñero de tres chicas, ahí una serie en donde salen tres niñas creo recordar que se llaman las chicas súperpoderosas por que tiene súper poderes obvio, bueno si mi vida fuera una de esa serie, esas chicas en vez de las chicas súperpoderosas se llamaría las chicas súpermaliciosas porque lo único que han hecho desde que llegue a esta casa es hacerme la vida miserable. Aunque no me lo crean y se que no me lo van a creer.

Primero esta la chica Haruka Tenou que parece mas un chico que una chica, pueden creerle tiene un cuerpo muy lindo a pesar de no tener mucho en la parte de arriba, pero de que tiene cuerpo lo tiene - si se pregunta como lo se pues muy sencillos estas niñas tienden a caminar por la casa en ropa interior y pasar frente a mi así como así - bueno regresando al tema Haruka se viste y actúa como si fuera un chico es linda pero lastimosamente se cree hombre y yo me pregunto que acaso Kami esta en nuestra contra, las mujeres bellísimas ahora quieren ser hombres con razón la raza humana esta tan decaída, un día de estos no abra hombres en el planeta y saben porque digo que no abra hombres fácil Kami_sama esta tan encariñado con las mujeres que nacen más de ellas que de nosotros y Haruka no es la excepción, esta mujer tan bella es un desperdicio y para colmo de colmo odia a los hombres me pregunto que le dio su padre para que odiara a los hombres, le encantan los auto de carrera y la velocidad de acuerdo a lo que Setsuna me dijo ella es capitana del club de atletismo de su colegio y no solo eso sino que también participa en carreras de formula 1. Y tiene el carácter de mil demonios, pero oigan tiene sus punto a favor resulta que ella se preocupa mucho por sus primas y cuando digo mucho es mucho.

Luego esta la otra chica Michiru Kaiou linda, inteligente y cuerpo como solo Kami sabe hacerlos, es decir perfecto, para cualquier hombre y eso que mujeres así casi ni ahí la mayoría o son operadas o se meten relleno - me pregunto que siente las mujeres con relleno -, pero uno no sabe lo único que se es que Michiru es lo que yo quiero para madre de mis hijos a excepción claro que tiene una amistad mucho más fraternar con Haruka, en todo lo demás se podría decir que Michiru es un princesa, aunque Haruka la llama sirena y en eso no le llevo la contraria por que de verdad parece una sirena la he visto en más de una ocasión nadar en la piscina de esta casa y es muy veloz en el agua, según Setsuna ella es la capitana del club de natación además de que a ganado varias medallas de oro y plata en la olimpiadas, Michiru al parecer no piensa en tener una familia en un futuro o eso es lo que me a dado a entender, ella es la única que al parecer es más calmada entre las tres chica y es muy centrada y se preocupa mucho por los demás en especial por Haruka, al parecer ambas tiene mucho más tiempo conociéndose, aunque esta chica tiende a creer que esta gorda y cuando le dices pues es peor que Haruka y es capas de destruir todo a su paso es como un huracán que se desata, ósea es horrible, pensándolo bien esa no es la clase de madre que quiero para mis hijos ya que ni me quiero imaginar como se pondrá cuando su panza empiece a crecer, no ella es mejor que se quede tal cual como esta. Oigan pero tiene más puntos a favor que Haruka así que pues entre ella y Haruka me quedo con ella.

Y por ultimo la chica que ha vuelto mi vida tanto física, mental y emocionalmente un caos, la rubia más hermosa con los ojos más bellos que haya visto en todo el planeta, creo que como ella no ay dos y si las hubiera las quisiera para mi, su nombre es Usagi Tsukino es todo lo contrario a sus primas, es muy linda que digo linda, hermosísima, es como un diamante muy muy muy muy muy hermoso, esta chica prácticamente juega con las emocione de los demás, dirán Mamoru eres exagerado que tanto daño puede hacer una niña de 16 años, pues les diré esa "niña" como ustedes la llaman es la causa principal de que todas las mañana deba lavar mis sabanas, yo les aseguro no les juro que cuando estoy en mi cuarto ella se mete a media noche a perturbarme y cuando abro los ojos ya no esta, ella es el mismo demonio disfrazado de ángel y no claro todos dicen pero si es una niña yo le digo no, no es una niña es una mujer echa y derecha, pero es mucho más peligrosa de Haruka y al parecer a mi me ve como uno de sus juguetes aunque la verdad no me importa que me vea como tal… pero que demonios estoy pensado debo ponerle un alto a esto antes de que pase algo grave, la "pequeña" Usagi es un misterio total para mi no conozco mucho de ella y lo único que me dijo Setsuna es que ella es la capitana del club de patinaje y la capitana del club de porristas, además de participar en las olimpiadas, pero nada más es como si ella fuera un misterio para todos los que la rodean.

- Hey Mamoru-chan sigues ahí – me pregunto la voz de mi mejor amiga por el celular del chico

- Disculpa – hable al mismo tiempo que regresaba a la realidad - que me estabas diciendo Mokoti?

- Yo a ti nada tú me estabas contando sobre las tres chicas súpermaliciosas

- Así pues te decía que las tres chicas son un peligro andante para cualquiera, apenas llevo tres días aquí y ya e usado el equipo de primeros auxilios – mirando mi brazo el cual estaba vendado al igual que mi cabeza y sus piernas

- Vamos Mamoru ¿en verdad tu crees que esas niñas fueran las que causaron tu accidente en el baño? – me pregunto Mokoti un tanto indignado de que yo culpara a esos tres demonio de haberse resbalado en la ducha

- Te digo que fueron ellas… mejor dicho ella porque estoy seguro de que fue Haruka quien derramo el cloro en el piso del baño – mostrando mucha seriedad al recordar lo que me había pasado cuando me levante esa mañana

- Aja y también ella fue la que a tu comida le puso laxante el día anterior y la que metió a tu cuarto ratones ese mismo día, la que coloco las agujas en tu cama, son solo tres niñas ya te estas volviendo paranoico solo están tratando de jugar contigo en verdad crees que ellas son capaces de hacer esas cosas que me cuentas – con una voz muy seria

- Mokoti te lo digo en serio… por cierto mañana vas a venir a ayudarme a arreglar esta casa – tenia que cambiar la conversación ya que el temita de las chicas me tenia azul ya que siempre le daban la razón a esas tres chicas

- Si además los chicos también vienen así que no ahí problema terminaremos temprano y ellas no sabrán que estuvimos ahí…

- Oye Mamoru-kun – hablo la dulce voz de mi peor pesadilla

- Mokoti te llamo luego ok – mientras cortaba la llamada

En ese momento la rubia de cabello largo entro a la habitación del chico era de noche y llevaba un camisón rosado de seda el cual era transparente y dejaba ver su muy bien torneado cuerpo, sus pechos firmes esa cintura de mis y su… Alto Mamoru que te pasa ya suenas como un pervertido es una niña, una niña a la cual estas cuidando aleja esos pensamientos absurdos de tu cabeza

- Que deseas Tsukino-sama – pregunto en un todo un poco serio

- Ya te dije que me puedes decir por mi nombre no soy mi otasan o mi okasa puedes llamarme Usagi – caminando hacia la cama

- Dime que deseas Tsukino-sama – sentía que algo malo iba a pasar en ese momento

- No te lo diré hasta que no me llames por mi nombre Mamoru-kun – de manera seductora

- Gatita donde estas?????? – grito alguien desde la planta baja – Ya empezó la peli de "los Ángeles de Charlie"

- Oh se me había olvidado ya voy Ruka-kun – mostrando una sonrisa – Bueno Mamoru-kun nos veremos luego – se acerco hasta estar a escasos centímetros de el

_- "No otra vez esta niña le gusta jugar con fuego"_ pensó Mamoru estando frente a frente con ella – Tsukino-sama será mejor que se retire no es bien visto que una mujer este a esta hora en la habitación de un hombre

- Ha ne… tienes razón aunque… Mamoru-kun – separándose de el – por cierto cuídate mañana cuando vayas a desayunar no quiero que esa hermosa carita que tienes le pase algo malo… yo soy la única que puede tocar tu rostros – dicho esto se marcho

- Maldición mocosa del demonio crees que soy su juguete o que – Murmure muy molesto – pues este juego lo podemos jugar los dos

----

Usagi bajaba feliz las escalera, el juego que estaba empezando a jugar con Mamoru le estaba buscando, entro a la sala y vio a sus primas las cuales estaban demasiado amorosas, pero no le presto mucha atención ya estaba acostumbrada a verlas, juntas así que no le hacia mucho caso que digamos. Se sentó en el sofá que estaba al lado izquierdo de la TV

- ¿Gatita por que tardabas tanto? – pregunto Haruka el cual estaba abrazando a Michiru

- Por nada importante Ruka-kun – respondió con una gran sonrisa

- Usagi ese juego en el que estas metiendo es peligro y tu lo sabes muy bien – le dijo Michiru de manera tan maternal

- No se de que me estabas hablando Neptiun – haciendo se la inocente

- Moon sabes mejor que nadie de lo que estoy hablando… ese chico es mucho mayor que tu y puede hacerte daño

- ¿Chico? Que chico – pregunto Haruka alterado, si algo sabían Michiru y Serena era lo muy protector que era Haruka

- De nada Ruka-kun ya sabes como es Michiru – explico Usagi mirando a su prima y luego a Michiru

- Aja si claro y yo me chupo el dedo… - Como era típico de Haruka el jamás se tragaba las mentira de Usagi – Gatita no me digas que te estas viendo con ese chico el tal Diamante o tal vez el tal Seiya por que si es así te juro que hasta mañana se consideran hombres

- Haruka sabes que no salgo con ninguno de ellos es más ninguno de ellos me interesa así que ya relájate si – suplico la rubia antes de que su prima armara un escándalo

- Bien… pero no quiero que salgas con ningún chico entendido

- Si Ruka-kun el único chico que me importa eres tú – guiñándole el ojo

- ¡Hey! Que paso princesa a hora me quieres quitar a Haruka – señalo Michiru haciendo la ofendida

- Jajajaja no jamás te quitaría a Haruka el es solo tuyo primita – sonriendo

- Me alegra que tengas las cosas bien en claro

Luego de eso no hablaron, vieron la película en silencio, al finalizar la película las tres se fueron a sus habitaciones, casualmente la habitación de Usagi quedaba al frente a la de Mamoru, era la única que se encontraba en esa ala, sus primas dormían en la otra ala, fijo su mirada en la puerta de Mamoru por unos instantes, a veces se preguntaba por que la vida era así de injusta, los hombre decentes y que valían la pena, o estaban casado o eran Gay. Y lastimosamente ella gustaba de uno que era justamente Gay y no solo eso sino de uno que solo la veía como una niña mimada, si tan solo el supiera la verdad, tal vez y solo tal vez no la trataría de esa manera

"Usagi deja de pensar en tonterías, igual si él supiera la verdad es Gay, gusta y siempre gustara de los hombres" le dijo su conciencia, a veces era injusta la vida, lo tenía todo y al mismo tiempo no tenia nada, un suspiro de frustración salio de sus labios, ella no era de las que se enamoraban, era todo menos eso, se prometió así misma jamás volver a encariñarse con nadie

-----

A la mañana siguiente luego que las chicas se fueron al colegio, Mamoru llamo a sus amigos, se encargaría que esa casa fuera un lugar habitable para las personas, o se dejaría de llamar Mamoru Endimión Chiba.

- Woow… hey amigo ¿esta es una casa o una mansión? – pregunto Kunzite sorprendido por el tamaño de la casa

- Esta bien grande… ahora veo porque te pagan tanto, no debe ser fácil limpiar este lugar – hablo Zoicite

- En realidad la limpieza no la hago yo sino una empresa especializada en eso… - les explico Mamoru sacando unas bolsas negras – Bueno a lo que vinieron, saben lo que deben hacer verdad

- Si… oye y lo que saquemos de aquí ¿nos los podemos llevar a nuestras casas? – pregunto Nephrite

- Claro… yo no haré nada con toda esa comida… - alzando los hombros – Mokoti, Jadiete ustedes vayan al supermercado y compre todo lo que esta en esta lista – sacándoles una larga lista

- Todo esto… hermano gastaremos una fortuna… - chillo Mokoti viendo la lista

- Créeme el dinero no importa… compren lo que les digo y ya – les ordeno

- Ya vamos, mama – se burlo Jadiete agarrando a su amigo del brazo

Sus dos amigos salieron de la mansión rumbo al supermercado mientras que los otros se quedaban a purificar la casa, ósea, líbrala de toda esa comida chatarra que abundaba en la casa, luego de casi dos horas de purificación al fin las alacenas tenían comida decente en ella, y ahora al refrigerado se lo podía llamar así y no una heladera, también cancele todas las subscriciones de comida chatarra de las chicas, todos los restaurantes de comida rápida, tenían prohibido suministrarles comida chatarra a las chicas, además de que tenían prohibido dejarlas entrar a cualquier establecimiento, si era como si firmara su sentencia de muerte, pero si quería que esas niñas, fueran sanas debía de hacerlo. A las cinco y media de la tarde, sus amigos se fueron y quince minutos más tarde llegaron ellas.

----

Las chicas al fin llegaron a su casa luego de un día de locos, primeros en la cafetería le hicieron comer algo blanco a lo que muchos llamaron avena, y cuando pidieron comida a uno de sus restaurante favorito resulto que dijeron que no les podían suministrar comida chatarra, eso si era bien raro y más porque todas sus tarjetas de créditos fueron canceladas, lo único que se les paso por delante fue que sus tíos lo había echo, al llegar a su casa, bajaron de convertible de Haruka, entraron por la puerta principal.

- Tengo ganas de comer un helado – gimió Usagi

- Yo igual… pero el mió de libre de calorías – exigió Michiru

Haruka no dijo nada, desde que salieron del colegio tenia un muy mal presentimiento, y ahora en casa ese presentimiento se hizo cada vez más grande, cuando entraron a la sala, un extraño aroma llego a sus narices. Se detuvieron y aspiraron ese olor, sus estómagos empezó a gruñirle ya que en todo el día no había probado bocado.

- Veo que ya llegaron – hablo Mamoru entrando a la sala, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros negro una camisa del mismo color y un delantal que decía "Hombre Cocinando"

- Que es ese olor – pregunto Michiru intrigada por el olor tan exquisito

- Es la cena que se esta cocinando tortillas con papas, ensalada cesar y pastel de piña – respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Pero las chicas se quedaron algo intrigadas, el dijo cocinando o fue su imaginación

- Disculpa rarito – dijo Haruka realmente shokeada – ¿dijiste cocinando?

- Así es… estoy cocinando, pensé que luego de un largo día que mejor que un cena casera

Ok era definitivo algo estaba mal, ese chico dijo dos palabras que jamás habían escuchando antes "cena cacera", las chicas creyeron que era una broma, así que decidieron, ver si era verdad, prácticamente corrieron a la cocina y al entrar el olor de la comida llego a sus olfato, el horno por primera vez en años estaba encendido, al igual que la estufa, acaso seria posible que había caído en un mundo paralelo, pensaron que era solo una cruel broma de el chico, Usagi se acerco al refrigerador para sacar el helado, pero cuando abrió la puerta se quedo helada.

- Pero… pero…

- ¿Qué pasa princesa? – pregunto Michiru viendo a su prima

- El congelado… ahí algo malo en el – chillo al mismo tiempo que caída de rodillas

Haruka corrió hacia su prima al igual que Michiru, al ver el congelado también quedo en shock, su amado congelado lo había matado, ahora solo había lo que parecía ser carnes y pescado

- Lo mataron y tan joven que era – sollozo Usagi

- Ya Usagi no llores te daré una cerveza de raíz para que se te quite el dolor – animo Haruka, pero al abrí la nevera su reacción fue la misma que la de Usagi -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grito con todas sus fuerzas – mis amores, mi vida, en donde están – se pregunto a si mismo metiéndose a la nevera para buscar sus amadas cervezas

- Chicas cálmense – suplico Michiru al ver a sus dos primas entrar en un colapso – les daré una bolsa de papas para que se tranquilicen, camino hacia los estantes y al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos de sopa – nuestra comida… nos han robado

Mamoru entro a la cocina y al ver la escena no pudo más que reírse, Usagi estaba en un esquina llorando, Haruka esta en posición fetal cerca de la cocina y Michiru estaba recostada en los gabinetes y ambas decían lo mismo "Este es el infierno"

"Pero si solo es comida chatarra porque tanto drama" pensó con una sonrisa – Hey chica porque tan deprimidas – Las tres reaccionaron y en menos de un pestañar estaban paradas frente a el

- Tu que les paso a nuestra comida – exigió saber Haruka

- Comida de que hablan – respondió el haciéndose el inocente

- Como de que qué hablamos idiota – chillo Michiru perdiendo la paciencia – esta mañana cuando nos fuimos el refri, y las alacenas estaban llenas y ahora no ahí nada en donde diablos esta nuestra comida

- OH la comida chatarra la bote

Usagi cayo al suelo totalmente desmayada, mientras Haruka llevo su mano a su corazón como si le hubiera herido y Michiru ella simplemente miro a Mamoru con furia

**---- dos horas más tarde ----**

- Chicas la cena esta lista – grito Mamoru desde el comedor… más no recibió respuesta y sabia que no la recibiría después de la revelación de hace dos hora estaba seguro que su vida iba a empeorar, pero estaba vez esas niñas no le iba a ganar, había cambiado la cerradura de su cuarto, había guardado los cuchillo y todo aquello que podría causarle dolor bajo llave y había puesto cámara en todo el lugar, si esas niñas intentaba hacer algo el lo sabría antes de que ella hicieran alguna jugada – vamos si no bajan a comer ahora se morirán de hambre

Luego de unos minutos las tres chicas entraron por la cocina, haciendo gala que el orgullo era más grandes que ellas, Haruka tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de la pizzería, Mamoru Chiba no les iba a ganar eso si que no

- Pizzeria la Moon buena noches - dijo el chico por el otro lado de la línea

- Hey Paul es Haruka quiero lo de siempre por favor – hablo Haruka mirando de manera desafiante a Mamoru el cual se sentaba a la mesa

- Lo siento Haruka la subscrición de comida que tenían ustedes fue cancelada por tu padre esta mañana no podemos repartirle comida a partir de ahora adiós – la llamada se cayo al igual que la boca de Haruka… llamo a otros lugares pero era lo mismo, Usagi y Michiru empezaban a preocuparse algo no iba bien, luego de media hora de intentar pedir comida Haruka colgó el teléfono molesto

- ¿Qué ocurre Haruka? – pregunto Michiru preocupada

- Nos cancelaron las subscriciones de comida rápida… - dijo en un tono lúgubre – no podemos pedir más nunca comida rápida

Las tres mirando a Mamoru el cual ya había terminado de comer su parte de la cena, pero estaba esperando impaciente que las chicas se sentaran a comer, se miraron entre si y nuevamente a la comida, estaban debatiendo si comer o no, pero como siempre el orgullo de las tres fue mayor, subieron nuevamente a sus habitaciones, Mamoru Chica no les ganaría

**---- 12:00 de la madrugada ----**

Las tres chicas se encontraban en sus camas moviéndose de un lado a otro, sus estómagos suplicaban hambre y su orgullo también, la primera en levantarse fue Usagi, le valía un comino si luego se Haruka y Michiru la mataba, sabia que ahora lo único que le importaba era llenar su estomago, abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido

- Te rendiste – aquella voz casi hizo que a la pobre le diera un infarto, ahí recostado frente a la puerta de su cuarto – es decir la puerta del cuarto de Mamoru – estaba él, su peor pesadilla

- No se de que hablas iba al baño – pero su estomago gruño "cállate" pensó para si misma

Se dirigió al baño y regreso a su cuarto, definitivamente iba a pasar la noche sin comer nada, lo mismo ocurrió con Haruka y luego con Michiru, aunque Mamoru no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo no podía dejar de reírse por lo que las chicas estaba haciendo su orgullo era mayor, pero el sabia que no podrían soportarlo por mucho tiempo


	5. Comida 20 preguntas

**Capitulo 4: Comida… 20 preguntas**

Era las 8:00 de la mañana y en la mansión Meiyo, se podía escuchar los ruidos de tres estómagos que proclamaban comida, Usagi, Haruka y Michiru, como todas las mañanas entraron a la cocina, pero al entrar es delicioso aroma de waffle con miel, llego a sus olfatos, la baba ya empezaba a salir, cuando Mamoru entro a la cocina y al ver a las tres chicas, quiso hacer su próxima jugada, hacer que las chicas se tragaran su orgullo y comieran.

- Bueno días chicas, con que van a querer sus Waffle hay tres tipos de miel, ¿arandano?, ¿fresa? y ¿chocolate? – les pregunto sacando del refrigerador tres jaras de miel

- Yo… - empezó a hablar Usagi cuando Haruka la tomo de las muñecas

- Gatita es hora de marcharnos – le dijo fríamente

- Esta bien – suspiro al mismo tiempo que su estomago gruñían

Las tres chicas salieron de la cocina, Mamoru las miro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, aunque era algo cruel esta guerra la iba a ganar él, mientras tanto a las afuera de la mansión

"_Tercas pero al final van a darse por vencidas… o eso espero"_

- Ruka-Kun tengo hambre… ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunto Usagi a su prima la cual estaba subiendo a su auto

- Gatita entiende esto es la guerra y ese tipo no nos ganara, por más que esa comida huela bien – respondió un poco molesta aunque su estomago también estaba gruñendo

- ¿Pero acaso no podemos hacer otra cosa Haruka? – pregunto Michiru el cual también estaba hambrienta

- Oh así que me dejaran sola en esta guerra – les reprocho mirando a sus primas

Ni Michiru, ni Usagi dijeron nada, su prima tenia razón, ellas estaban contra Mamoru y aunque murieran de hambres ellas no darían su brazo a torcer, no por nada las tres eran prima y tenían el mismo carácter, subieron al auto y se fueron al colegio, hoy seria un largo, largo día. Llegaron a la colegio "Mugen", las tres la estaban pasando mal, no habían comido nada desde ayer en el desayuno y el estar hambrienta ya estaba pasando factura, Usagi entro a su salón de clases, pero no saludo a nadie, siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando tenia hambre.

- Bueno días señorita Usagi ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? – pregunto un chico de cabello café y lentes extremadamente raros

- No molestes – le gruño Usagi sentándose en su asiento

- ¿Estas bien Usagi? te veo molesta – le pregunto su querida amiga Molly

- Dejen de molestar si – volvió a gruñir _"maldito Mamoru, tengo hambre" _pensó

Así paso la mañana y parte de la tarde entre los gruñidos de las tres chicas, todos los que las saludaban recibían una mala respuesta de ellas, inclusive los mismo profesores, algo raro en Michiru y en Usagi pero muy común en Haruka, los profesores ya estaba empezando a creer que Haruka ya había sembrado la semilla de la discordia en sus dos primas.

-----

Mientras ellas sufrían de hambre y solo por su tonto orgullo, en la mansión de Meiyo, Mamoru se encontraba hablando por teléfono con los padres de Michiru y Haruka. Los cuales solo estaban alagando al joven por todo lo que había echo, nadie jamás le había puesto carácter a las chicas y menos la han dejado sin hacer una de sus travesuras

- Así que anoche se negaron a comer y esta mañana también – hablo el padre de Michiru

- Así es señor Kaiou – les dijo Mamoru conteniendo la risa al recordar el rostro de las tres chicas

- No me parece raro en Haruka tiene un carácter un tanto fuerte – aclaro el padre de Haruka – y no me sorprende que Usagi y Michiru le sigan la corriente

- Puedo hacerles una pregunta – se atrevió a preguntar el chico por primera vez

- Claro pregunta chico – dijeron los dos hombre al mismo tiempo

- Es que veo que Haruka y Michiru tienen una gran influencia en Usagi pero al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta que para ella, esas dos parecen muy importante pero al mismo tiempo trata de no estar mucho tiempo cerca de ellas… me preguntaban si ustedes saben el porque de eso – había presencia el gran cariño que Usagi le tenia a sus primas pero también había notado que trataba por todo los medios de no estar mucho tiempo con ellas

- Ahí hijo eso es lo mismo que nosotros nos preguntamos – se atrevió a decir el padre de Haruka luego de unos minutos de silencio

- Usagi, como decirlo, desde la muerte de sus padres es así, y aunque no lo creas ella vive bajo un mascara la mayor parte del tiempo, al principio cuando se mudo con Setsuna, la pequeña Usagi no mantenía ningún tipo de amistad con ella y con el pasar de los años ella logro abrirse a ellas, pero… - el padre de Michiru no sabia como seguir

- Pero ¿Qué? – ahora estaba más interesando en conocer a la chica

- Es mejor que lo averigües por ti mismo… - definitivamente esos dos hombres eran los padres de Michiru y Haruka, tan misteriosos como siempre

----

- O vamos Usagi se que puedes hacerlo mejor los giros – le grito por millonésimas vez en menos de una hora la entrenadora

- Así porque entonces no lo hace usted – le grito con el ceño fruncido Usagi… patino hacia donde estaba la entrenadora, ya estaba harta de q la estuviera criticando – si usted esta tan interesada en mejora esa condenada técnica haga usted

- ¡Señorita Tsukino! – chillo la mujer sorprendida por la actitud de la chica, la chica reacciono al darse cuenta de su actitud

- Lo siento profesora yo… no me siento bien hoy puedo irme a mi casa

- Esta bien… pero mañana entrenaras el doble entendido

- Si profesora

La rubia se fue a cambiar y luego salio del Club de patinaje, realmente estaba cansada, ya casi no tenia ni fuerza para mantenerse en pie, pero claro eso no iba a darse por vencida, ella sabia que no podía dejar sola a Michiru y a Haruka en su guerra, se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento a esperar a sus primas. En otra parte del colegio Mugen, Haruka estaba corriendo a todo lo que podía pero nuevamente llego en ultimo lugar cosa rara en el.

- Tenou ¿Qué te pasa ya estas perdiendo tu toque? – pregunto uno de sus compañeros con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Cállate idiota, es solo que no me siento bien el día de hoy – le gruño _"maldición tengo tanta hambre que ni me puedo concentrar en nada"_

- Tenou si no te sientes bien, ve a la enfermería, no seria gracioso que mi mejor corredor se me enfermara – señalo el entrenador

- Si como diga

Haruka recogió sus cosas y salio del campo, si no encontraba la forma en como, recuperar sus energías lo más probable era que lo sacaran del equipo de atletismo y eso no se lo podía permitir, camino por los pasillos del colegio y se dirigió al estacionamiento, justo en ese momento se tropezó con Michiru

- ¿Mal día para ti también? – pregunto su prima con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

- Si ¿y para ti? – rodeador el hombro de su prima con su brazo derecho

- Igual, la profesora me pido que me fuera y hasta que no estuviera bien alimentada no podía pisar nuevamente la piscina – recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su prima

- Entiendo, esperemos que a la gatita le haya ido mejor que a nosotras – miro el cielo por unos minutos

- Haruka se que debemos hacerle la vida imposible a ese chico, pero no haz pensando que podemos hacerlo de otra manera, el no comer esta afectando nuestras carreras – por primera vez en casi una semana Michiru estaba hablando seriamente

- Lo se – suspiro – es solo que si hacemos lo que el quiere luego va a querer manejarnos a su antojo, y eso no lo podemos permitir

- Si tienes razón

Llegaron a estacionamiento, pero antes de subir vieron a su prima menor la cual estaba acostada en la parte trasera del auto

- ¿Te siente bien gatita? – pregunto Haruka un poco preocupada por el rostro tan pálido de su prima

- Haruka… - abrió lentamente sus ojos – tengo hambre… por favor, solo por esta vez – le costaba trabajo hablar

- Usagi estas sudando – Michiru abrió la parte trasera del auto y coloco su mano en la frente de su prima – por kami estas hirviendo en fiebre

- ¿Cómo que fiebre? – estaba vez Haruka ya estaba alterada

- Haruka no me siento bien

- Será mejor que la llevemos a la casa

Subieron al auto y se encaminaron hacia su casa, sin contar que para Usagi estar en esa situación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, Haruka conducía como alma que lleve el diablo si tenia que rebajarse para que Mamoru atendiera a Usagi lo haría, pero eso si, luego ese chico iba a conocer que con cuando Haruka deja su orgullo a aparte solo significaría el momento de la destrucción.

----

Mamoru termino de preparar el almuerzo, carne con paspas y pasta, era una de las cosas que mejor le salía bien, y ahora estaba más que seguro de convencer a la chicas para comer. Habían pasado todo un día completo sin probar bocado y de seguro su orgullo disminuyo por lo menos un poco, o por lo menos esos esperaba.

**Mamoru POV**

Estaba terminado de preparar la comida cuando escuche el motor del auto de Haruka detenerse en la entrada de la casa, vi la hora aun era las 11:00 y ella no salían hasta las cinco como es que había llegado antes. Salí de la cocina y a ver porque los tres demonios habían llegado antes de lo previsto, pero cuando la puerta se abrió mi corazón se detuvo, lo que veía mis ojos no podían ser cierto, Usagi venia en los brazos de Haruka pero sus brazos, estaba pálida como el papel, no se por que, pero me entro un ataque de desesperación

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – le pregunte corriendo hacia donde estaba Haruka

- No lo sabemos – me dijo Haruka y aunque trataba sonar desinteresado la verdad era que por su tono de voz podía deducir que estaba preocupado

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes Haruka?… Usagi esta más blanca que un fantasma y tu no sabes ¿Por qué? – le grite a punto de un colapso nervioso

- Ya le dije que…

- Escucha Mamoru – interrumpió Michiru – Salimos de clases porque estábamos muy cansada y cuando llegamos al auto Usagi estaba ahí y esta así de pálida, sudando y con algo de temperatura y dijo que tenia hambre eso es todo lo que sabemos

"_Maldición"_ pensé en ese momento fue mala idea jugar con su comida justamente ahora – Haruka llévala a su habitación y recuéstala, yo subiré enseguida voy a hacerle una sopa, y luego ustedes dos bajan a comer

- Tu no eres nadie para darnos ordenes – señalo Haruka molesta

- Me vale lo que piense y haz lo que te ordenes ahora – la mire de manera desafiante si era guerra lo que querría guerra tendría pero luego de que coman bien

De mala gana hizo lo que le pedí, entre a la cocina y saque todas las cosas para una sopa rápida pero llena de nutrientes, en menos de media hora había echo una sopa de pollo, les serví el almuerzo a las chicas y subí a la habitación de Usagi, una habitación la cual jamás había vistos por eso no estaba preparado para lo que vi cuando entre, las paredes tenían un tapizado de lunas y conejitos, tan infantil e inocente como Usagi, habían dos grandes libres en los cuales había desde música hasta peluches en ellos, en las paredes habían fotos de Usagi, desde bebe hasta ahora, junto con Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y otras chicas a las cuales no había visto antes, pero por las fotos parecían mucho más mayores que ellas, casi de la misma edad que Setsuna, me acerque a la cama de Usagi ella de madera y tenia grabado su nombre, y las sabanas era de un todo rosa claro, aun en su cama se veía tan dulce y tranquila quien pensaría que ella era la causante de su problemas. Coloco la bandeja que traía en la mesa de noche al lado izquierdo de la cama y me acerque a Usagi, para levantarla

- Tsukino-sama, Tsukino-sama despierte – toque levemente su hombro nuevamente esa descargar entre por mi cuerpo, definitivamente esa niña causaba en mi lo que nadie más causaba que cualquiera de las anteriores chicas

- Mama, Papa – murmuro entre sueños mientras una lagrima de escapaba de sus ojos

- Tsukino-sama despierta por favor – le hable un poco más cerca de su oído

- Mmmm cinco minutos más – me respondió dándose vuelta

- Vamos despierta o me llevare la sopa que te traje – su estomago empezó a gruñir y yo solo pude reírme

- Mmmm que rayos – abrió los ojos y lentamente y su mirada y la mía se encontraron en ese momento, sus ojos eran los más bello que había visto en toda mi vida, tan llenos de inocencia y vida que te atrapaban en un momento – Ma-Ma-Mamoru-kun – susurro sonrojándose

- Tsukino-sama… - retire la mirada antes de que algo más pasara - le traje una sopa para que se repongan

- No tengo hambre – dios pero que niña más terca

- No seas terca tu estomago te esta pidiendo comida – en eso su estomago gruño en señal de afirmación

- Igual no probare tu comida – mirando hacia el otro lado del cuarto

- Bueno si no quieres le diré a Haruka o a Michiru que pueden tomar tu sopa – recogiendo la bandeja

- Espera – tomo mi brazo y me detuvo – Haruka y Michiru ¿están comiendo? – pregunto escépticas

- Si… es más han devorado más de la mita de la olla que hice… pero si no quieres lo comprenderé

- Bien, bien comeré… pero si tu me das la comida en la boca – esta niña aun hambrienta no dejaba de verme como su juguete

- Esta bien

Me senté a su lado y empecé a darle la comida en la boca, no era tan incomodo como creía en un principio todo lo contrario era cómodo, con ella me sentía muy cómodo, inclusive sentía como si ese era mi lugar a su lado, aunque sabia que esto era imposible, la presencia de Usagi era algo que realmente me agradaba. Cuando acabo su sopa me disponía a marcharme pero nuevamente me detuvo.

- Puedes quedarte un poco más de tiempo – me suplico

- Yo… - su mirada era tan triste que decidí quedarme – esta bien

- Genial… ven y sienta conmigo en la cama si – nuevamente esa mirada de perrito a medio morir

Me senté a su lado, como era posible que ella tan solo con mirarme pudiera someterme

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta – empezó a hablar

- Si, pero si yo te hago una a ti te parece bien

- Ok juguemos entonces a la 20 pregunta – me sonrió y luego se empezó a pensar o eso me imaginaba por su expresión seria – ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

- El rojo y el ¿tuyo?

- Jajajaja no vez mi cuarto solo deduce – su risa era como el cantar de la aves… párale a la cursi Chiba de cuando acá eran tan cursi

- El rosa y el blanco me imagino – respondió

- Así es… ¿Cómo conociste a Setsuna?

- Nos conocimos en la preparatoria y nos hicimos excelentes amigos… ¿Quiénes son las chicas de las fotos?

- Son mis amigos de la infancia – tomo la foto que estaba al lado de la mesa de noche que estaba a su derecha – la chica que cabello azul es Amy Mizuno tiene 21 es estudia medicina en Sapporo su madre es una amiga de nuestra familia, la chica de cabello negro y flecos rojos es Raye Hino tiene 22 años y es sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa, la chica de cabello castaño es Makoto Kino tiene 25 años y es la dueña del restaurante Flor Lunar que esta a pocas cuadras de aquí y la rubia que es parecía a mi es mi prima por parte maternal se llama Minako Aino tiene 22 años y estudia teatro

- Woooww son mayores que tu y aun así son tus amigas de la infancia ¿Cómo es posible eso?

- Nos conocimos cuando yo vivía en Kyoto, Mako-chan me salvo cuando unos niños mayores que yo me estaban jalando del cabello, ella les dio una paliza y fue cuando me presento a Amy-chan y Raye-chan y yo entonces Raye-chan dijo que conocía a mi prima y desde entonces hemos estado juntas, cuando me vine a vivir aquí, ella también lo hicieron son como mis hermanas… ¿Quiénes son los chicos que estan contigo en tu mesa de noche?

- Los haz visto – le pregunte con la ceja levantada como había visto esa foto

- Yo estoy preguntado respóndeme

- Bueno, bueno son mis amigos desde la preparatoria Kunzite, Jadiete, Zoicite, Nephrite y Mokoti, aunque Mokoti es mi amigo desde la infancia

- Ya veo… y ellos tienen novias – no se porque pero esa pregunta no me agrada mucho que digamos

- No solo Mokoti ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Curiosidad nada más

- Si como no… - gruñí molesto por la pregunta que ella me hizo

- Oh vamos ¿estas acaso celoso? – me pregunto con picardía

- ¿Qué? – Me sonroje de golpe- pero que cosas dices claro que no estoy celoso, es más porque debería estar celoso

- Porque yo este interesada en tus amigos – recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y empecé a ponerme nervioso – aunque tu no lo creas a mi solo me interesas tu – susurro

- Tsukino-sama ya…

- Dime Usagi por favor

- Lo siento no puedo – me levante de la cama, no podía permanece más tiempo ahí

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso es tan difícil? ¿Dime por favor? – esta sufriendo lo podía notar en su voz

- Porque no puedo… y si me disculpa me marcho

- No por favor no te vayas…

Más no le hice caso salí de la habitación aun con sus suplicas, pero cuando salí me encontré a nada más y nada menos que la diosa del mar, la cual me miraba con el ceño fruncido, no le hice caso, cuando estuve a su lado

- Tratas de hacernos creer algo que no eres – me dijo fríamente

- Perdón ¿Qué dijiste? – la mire confundido

- Que tu no eres lo que nos haces creer que eres… solo te digo una cosa haces sufrir a Usagi y te mueres

Acaso me habian descubierto, no era posible no había dado indicio de mostrar que no era Gay, entonces como rayos se había dado cuenta, y si se había dado cuenta como era que no le había dicho nada ni a Haruka ni a Usagi, la mire antes de que entrara a la habitación de Usagi y solo pude escuchar _"No les dire nada",_ ahora si estaba seguro ella sabia que yo no era Gay


	6. El Beso

**Capitulo 5: Un Beso**

Había transcurrido dos semanas desde ese día, y la pesadilla de Mamoru había aumentado, ahora los "accidentes" que le ocurrían eran más y más frecuente, y ya llevaba dos visitas al doctor por esguinces, la ultima porque accidentalmente, un jarrón le cayó en la cabeza cuando estaba limpiando el jardín. ¿Qué como le cayo? nadie sabe, o mejor dicho él, sabe quien a sido solo que no quiere demostrarle a esa persona que es más débil. Pero claro su sentencia de muerte esta firmada desde el incidente con Usagi, ya que por alguna razón que aun el desconoce, la chica no lo ha vuelto a acosar y eso lo tiene frustrado, al parecer le gustaba ser acosado por la rubia.

Una de las tantas tardes de viernes, Usagi como se había quedado en casa, no se sentía con ánimos de ir al colegio, en las dos ultimas semanas, no tenia animo de nada ni siquiera de patinar, Mamoru no se encontraba en la casa pues había ido a ser las compras al supermercado. La rubia se encontraba en el estudio de Michiru, a veces cuando estaba triste o no tenia ánimo de nada iba al estudio a pintar.

**Usagi POV **

No me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, se que debo olvidarme de él, es Gay pero no puedo, ya no es un juego, como al principio desde que llego a la casa, ahora era algo real, me había enamorado de nuestro tutor, que para colmo era Gay, ósea Gay, porque esto me tiene que pasar a mi, jamás en mi vida me había enamorado y cuando lo hago, es de la persona equivocada. Ya no podía pensar en nada más que no sea él y sus encantadores ojos, inclusive ahora que estoy pintado lo único que se me ocurrió pintar fueron sus ojos, esto ya es ridículo.

Tome la hoja en la que estaba pintado y la arrugue, ¿Por qué la vida siempre tiene que ser cruel conmigo?, me levante de la silla y camine hacia la ventada a admirar el paisaje, pero al llegar a la ventana vi el coche de Mamoru-kun llegar, ese chico me estaba volviendo loca, debía de arrancarme ese sentimiento a como diera lugar, yo no me podía enamorar, no podía encariñarme con alguien, no ahora y nunca en mi vida debía de enamorarme de nadie, se me tenia prohibido, yo me lo tenia prohibido, así que Usagi sácate al chico de la mente y del corazón a como de lugar.

Oh, this is an S.O.S.

Don't wanna second guess,

This is the bottom line

It's true

I gave my all for you,

now my heart's in two

And I can't find the other half

It's like I'm walking on broken glass,

better believe I bled

It's a call I'll never get

Esa melodía la conocía muy bien, saque mi teléfono de mis vaqueros y conteste

- Hola B – hable con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios

_- Hola T – me respondió con mucho entusiasmo la persona del otro lado _

- ¿Cómo haz estado B?

_- Genial… pero por tu tono de voz creo que tu no estas bien… ¿quieres hablar de eso? – me conocía mejor que nadie en la vida, creo que por eso a el lo consideraba muy importante en mi vida_

- Me conoces muy bien B – suspire – estoy en problemas

_- Aun con ya sabes que…_

- No estos problemas es mucho peor que aquel

_- Mmmm… ¿Cómo que mucho peor? T no me digas que estas ¿enamorada? – si el también parecía en Shock _

- Creo que si B

- _Imposible T… tu dijiste… juraste que jamás te enamorarías de nadie – ok ahora si estaba alarmado _

- Lo se y lo peor de todo es que ese chico es Gay

_- Pues ya esta solucionado… olvidote de el y punto _

- No puedo B… vive en mi casa es mi nuevo tutor, sabes lo que es tener a esa persona metida en tu casa las 24 horas al día y que para colmo su habitación sea la que esta al frente de la tuya…

_- T relájate el chico es Gay, le gustan los chicos, no las chicas, así que dile a ese corazoncito que lo olvide _

- Ja como si fuera posible, no sabes lo que estoy pasando, cada momento que lo veo mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente, no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando estoy frente a el, y me preocupo cuando TH le hace algo malo – querría llorar como es que me puede pasar esto a mi justamente a mi

_- T respira si – hizo una pausa – ahora tienes que pensar que vas a ser, tu te juraste a ti misma no amar ¿o se te olvida esa promesa que hiciste? _

- No se me olvida – respondí en un tono sombrío

_- Entonces olvídalo- claro como no es él, el que esta enamorado_

- Lo intentare B pero no puedo asegurarte nada

_- T tienes que olvidarlo o tendré que involucrarme_

- B por favor no lo hagas… yo esta bien me olvidare de él

_- Así me gusta ahora te dejo que ya sabes quien ya llego…_

- Esta bien adiós B cuídate

Cerré mi teléfono y dirigí mi mirada hacia el horizonte, hacia tantos años que me había jurado a mi misma no volver a amar nueva, no desde ese día… Salí de la habitación y me fui a la mía, aun estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, había tantas dudas que tenia en mi mente, el amor era algo que la verdad no conocía muy bien, siempre creí que eran cursilería, es más le dije a Raye que el día que yo me enamorara que me matara, para no rebajarme a babear por un chico y ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de mi petición y ahora yo estaba enamorada, por el amor de dios yo enamorada, el mundo se va a acabar eso era seguro.

Entre a mi habitación y camine hacia la mesa de noche en donde había una fotografía de mis padres y mía, curiosamente esa fue la ultima foto que nos tomamos los tres, yo tenia cuatro años, era el primer día en que iría al jardín de niños, mis padres estaban orgullosos porque yo estaba creciendo, pero dos noches después ocurrió aquella pesadilla, el fuego, los gritos, la desesperación, el dolor, eso era lo ultimo que recuerdo y luego el vació.

- Las cosas serian más sencillas si ustedes estuvieran conmigo – susurre, pese mis dedos por la fotografía, coloque la foto en la mesita de noche y tome el control de mi equipo de sonido, me tire en mi cama y pulse play, empezó a sonar "Crush" de David Archuleta, la cambien no esta interesada en escuchar músicas de amor, entonces empezó a sonar "Kiss Me" de New Found Glory,

Besarme, fuera de la cebada barbuda  
Ligeramente, al lado del verde, hierba verde  
Hacer pivotar, hacer pivotar, hacer pivotar el paso que hace girar  
Usas esos zapatos y usaré ese vestido

Maldición acaso no puede sonar otra canción, trate de cambiar la canción pero parecía que el maldito control se le había acabado las baterías, justo en ese momento

El OH, me besa debajo del crepúsculo lechoso

Conducirme hacia fuera en el piso moonlit

Levantar tu mano abierta

Pulsar encima de la venda y hacer las luciérnagas

Bailar las lunas de plata que chispean, así que besarme

Tome mi almohada y me la puse en la cabeza es que acaso la vida esta contra mi, el rostro de Mamoru, vino a mi cabeza, su labios tan provocadores y tentativos, que me daban ganas de probarlos

Besarme abajo por la casa quebrada del árbol

Hacerme pivotar sobre tu neumático que cuelga

Traer, traer, traer tu sombrero florecido

Mana la toma que el rastro marcó en tu mapa de los padres

Donde esta un pistola cuando se necesita, si sigo escuchando esa canción, moriré, era como si hasta mi mente me estuviera jugando una mala pasa, ya que tarareaba la canción, no esto tenia que acaba ahora mismo

El Oh, me besa debajo del crepúsculo lechoso

Conducirme hacia fuera en el piso moonlit

Levantar tu mano abierta

Pulsar encima de la venda y hacer las luciérnagas

Bailar las lunas de plata que chispean, así que besarme

Me levante de mi cama y corría hacia el armario en donde estaba el equipo, iba a apagar el maldito equipo, le di apagar pero nada, le di para cambiar de emisora pero nada, que demonios pasa aquí,

Besarme debajo del crepúsculo lechoso

Conducirme hacia fuera en el piso moonlit

Levantar tu mano abierta

Pulsar encima de la venda y hacer las luciérnagas

Bailar las lunas de plata que chispean, así que besarme

Busque el cable del reproductor no me lo iba a calar más, esa canción se iba a acabar de que se iba a acabar

Besarme tan

Besarme tan

Besarme tan

Besarme tan

Gracias a dios la canción termino, suspire, puse la emisora, si mal no recordaba Minako a esta hora estaba en su emisión "Diosa Venus" así que puse la emisora de mi amiga y volví a mi cama.

- Hola amantes de Diosa Venus hoy tenemos un programa especial, dedicado al amor – escuche a mi amiga hablar de manera melosa – ahora les dejo con ustedes "My Heart Will go on"

- ¡Qué! No – me levante de la cama, dispuesta a matar a mi equipo, pero para mi mala suerte las sabana se enrollaron a mis pierna y caí al suelo

Cada noche, en mis sueños,

Te veo, te siento.

De esa manera sé que sigues.

Lejos, más allá de la distancia

Y espacio entre nosotros,

Has venido para mostrar que sigues.

Ahora si lo mato, me quedare sin equipo pero mato a mi equipo de que lo mato, porque hoy que trato de olvidarme de Mamoru solo suena canciones de amor

Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que estés,

Creo que tu corazón aún sigue.

Una vez más, abriste la puerta

Y estás aquí, en mi corazón.

Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá.

Trate de liberarme de la atadura de las sabanas pero nada, no podía, saque mi teléfono que estaba en mi bolsillo, mataría a Minako que no quitaba esa estupida canción de amor, sonó, sonó, sonó, pero nada porque no contesta el estupido teléfono

El amor puede tocarnos una vez,

Y durar toda una vida.

Y nunca cesar hasta que ya no estemos.

El amor era cuando te amaba,

Una verdadera oportunidad para guardar.

En mi vida, siempre seguiremos.

Que hice para merecer este castigo, me he portado bien, ok e fumado y tomado, pero vamos no por eso merezco un castigo así, hago mis tareas, voy bien en clases entonces porque demonios paso por esto

Cerca, lejos, dondequiera que estés,

Creo que tu corazón aún sigue.

Una vez más, abriste la puerta

Y estás aquí, en mi corazón.

Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá.

Dios si me escucha prometo portarme bien, es más te juro ir a misa siempre, todos los días, pero por fa que se vaya la luz… prometo olvidarme de Mamoru, es más me iré a un internado para olvidarlo pero hazme ese milagro

Estás aquí, no hay nada que temer.

Y sé que mi corazón seguirá.

Permaneceremos así para siempre.

Estás seguro en mi corazón.

Y mi corazón seguirá y seguirá.

Alguna veces no se han dado cuenta que cuando queremos algo no se cumple… cuando la canción termino, o fue mi solo coincidencia o la vida me estaba torturando, pude liberarme de esa cárcel de sabanas, camine a mi equipo y apaga de un golpe el equipo de sonido, no me lo iba a calar otra canción de amor

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.

Just living proof that the camera's lying.

And open wide,

Cause this is your night,

So smile,

Cause you'll go out in style.

You'll go out in style.

La canción de Haruka empezó a sonar, en mi teléfono – y digo su canción porque ella coloco ese tono para saber que era ella – conteste mi teléfono esperando buenas noticias

- Hola Haruka… ¿ya saliste de clases? – pregunte esperanzada de que ya regresara a casa

- Hola Princesa… es Michiru – me dijo Michiru desde la otra línea, Oh no tengo un muy, muy mal presentimiento

- Si dime Michiru – mi voz sonaba quebrada

- Bueno es que… Haruka y yo no llegaremos a casa hoy… - su voz sonaba nerviosa, lo sabia problemas - sabes que es viernes y pues… ya sabes a donde vamos así que avísale a Mamoru… Haruka dice que le invente cualquier excusa… bueno me voy adiós

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Por qué justamente hoy? ¿Por qué no mañana? ¿Por qué no otro año? No justamente hoy tienes que escaparse, aunque claro podía decirles a Mamoru a donde iban, no que va eso no podía hacerlo me matarían y por el honor de mi familia no podía hacerle eso, me recosté en mi cama, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, pasaría todo el fin de semana con Mamoru… a solas, no esto no podía pasar, debía de hacer algo, y si llamaba a las chicas para venga a pasar el fin de semana conmigo, perfecto eso iba a solucionar todo. Marque el número de Amy

- Hola soy Amy

- Amy es Usagi

- Por el momento no puedo contestar pero deja tu msj y te llamara – no Amy tiene el teléfono apagado - si es Usagi lo siento amiga estoy en una conferencia medica en Kyoto, pero cualquier cosa llame

Marque a de Raye ella jamás esta ocupada y cuando digo jamás es jamás,

- El teléfono que usted acaba de llamar esta fuera de la área de servio intente más tarde - ¡Qué!... Bonito día que Raye agarra para irse lejos

Makoto igual y Minako… con ella no puedo contar para que venga a mi casa un fin de semana, el pobre Mamoru con más razón odiaría a las mujeres, estaba muerta, ahora que diablos iba a ser, Haruka, Michiru las odios.

- Tsukino-sama el almuerzo esta listo – me dijo Mamoru al otro lado de la puerta

- Si ya voy

Un fin de semana con el chico que me esta volviendo loca, no puede ser posible, salí de mi recamara y bajes las escalares, ahora debía de inventar una excusa perfecta, para disculpa la ausencia de mis primas mientras ellas disfrutan de lo lindo y yo aquí atrapada con Mamoru, todo un condenado fin de semana, lo se hay alguien allá arriba que me odia, me senté en la mesa sin mirar a Mamoru, debía de invernar algo pronto.

- Tsukino-sama ¿Qué le ocurre? – levante la mirada y vi a Mamoru que estaba a mi lado, no lo había notado antes

- ¿D-De que hablas? – le pregunte un tanto nerviosa por tener tan cerca

- Ah estado muy pensativa y no a probado bocado alguno – señalo mi plato, creí aquel había comido pero no solo picaba mi comida

- No me ocurre nada es solo que no tengo hambre… - me aleje de el aunque me costara trabajo – iré a mi recamara con su permiso Chiba-sama

Me levante de mi asiento y me dispuse a irme a mi recamara, pero el me lo impidió, colocándose frente a mi

- ¿Qué tienes? – volvió a preguntar

- Ya le dije que nada… ahora su me disculpa – ¿Por qué demonios no se quitaba de mi camino?

- Se que te pasa algo… tu no suelo llamarme por usted… ocurre algo malo, puedes confiar en mi estoy aquí para cuidarte – su voz sonaba triste y preocupada, ¿acaso era por mi? – ese es mi trabajo Tsukino-sama

Claro todo es por su trabajo que esperaba Usagi que él se preocupara por ti, lo mire por unos minutos aquella imagen volvió a mi mente yo besando a Mamoru en los labios, me aleje de el aterrada esto no podía estar pasando, no otra vez

- ¿Qué ocurre Tsukino?

- Nada… es que estoy cansada… por fa te quitas – suplicar es algo que no haría pero en ocasiones extrema medidas extremas

- Esta bien… - se hizo a un lado gracias a dios, camine hacia la sala para irme a mi cuarto – Por cierto ¿a que hora llegan Tenou-sama y Kaiou-sama? – me tense, se me había olvida avisarle

- Ellas no vendrás – trate de no sonar para nada nerviosa

- ¿Por qué?… - oh, oh, su voz ya no me agradaba

- Es que se fueron a acampar con Raye-chan… acaso no te lo dijeron

- No que yo recuerde

- Se les habrá olvidado… ellas siempre se van de campamento los últimos días de cada mes y yo por lo general me quedo… ahora si me disculpas adiós

**Mamoru POV**

Como que no vendrán, estaba en ellas eran mi única escapatoria, si ellas no están aquí ahora como rayos voy a librar de los juego de Usagi, aunque es problema que no intente nada… pero igual es mejor prevenir que lamentar, tome mi teléfono para llamar a Mokoti no creo que tenga problema que le pida que venga, no me pensaba quedar todo el fin de semana, con la loca de Usagi.

- ¿Qué deseas hermano? – a veces me daba la impresión que Mokoti veía el futuro

- Necesito que venga acá y pases el fin de semana aquí – respondí

- y eso como que ¿Por qué? Pensé que esas chicas no querían que ningún chico pisara su casa

-Cinco palabras… Estaré a solas con Usagi – vamos hasta el sabe mi problema con ella

- O vamos amigo de verdad le tienes miedo a esa chica – se estaba burlando de mi

- Si – fui sincero y los oí suspirar

- Ok… llego en una hora

- Tienes quince minutos para llegar aquí me oyes

- Ok, Ok

Corte, no iba a esperar una hora para que llegara, en esa hora podía pasar lo que sea, salí de la cocina y subí a la recamara de Usagi para avisarle que iba a tener compañía, no creo que se vaya a molestar, pero igual esta era su casa y yo no le estaba pidiendo permiso solo le iba a avisar nada más. Escuche música provenir de su habitación así que entre sin tocar, mala idea, ya que Usagi se encontraba cambiándose de ropa, solo tenia unos vaqueros pues y un brasier roja pálido

- Tsukino-sama – susurre avergonzado

- Chiba-sama – me miro y se cubrió con sus brazos, estaba avergonzada, por primera vez la veo avergonzada y tiene que ser justo cuando la veo semi-desnuda – ¿Que haces acá?

- Y-Yo… - a que rayos había venido – solo quería decirle que un amigo va a venir

- ¿Amigo? – Parecía intrigada, pero luego frunció el ceño – ¿Qué amigo?

- Mokoti, lo llame para que viniera a sernos compañía

- ¿Y como se yo que no es una de tus conquista? – colocando su mano en su cintura, nuevamente sus pechos quedaron a mi vista

- Porque el tiene novia… ya te lo había dicho – mire hacia otro lado

- Si claro… y como yo estoy segura de eso…

- Porque lo más seguro es que venga con su novia… y si me disculpa me voy

Tenia que salir de ahí, aunque estoy haciéndome pasar por Gay, tengo claramente decidido mis preferencia hacia las mujeres, y justamente la mujer de la cual estoy interesando estaba a poco metros de mi, iba a salir cuando sentí sus manos en mi brazo, _"No voltees, no voltees"_ me dije mentalmente una y otra vez

- Me aseguras que no es una de tus conquista – su voz era más dulce que antes

- Te lo aseguro – le dije sin voltear a verla, tenia que reunir todo el autocontrol posible

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es una de tus conquista – niña estas tentando a tu suerte, _"Solo mírala y ya"_

- Te lo aseguro – la mire pero para mi desgracia o mejor dicho suerte quede embobado con sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo, ojos con los que sueño cada noche

Sin darme cuenta toque sus mejillas, con mi mano izquierda, su piel parecía ser de seda, tan suave y calida, olía exquisitamente bien que clase de perfume usara, que demonios hacia yo oliendo su perfume debía alejarme estaba cayendo en un juego muy peligroso, cuando estuve a punto de alejarme, sentí los labios de Usagi unirse a los míos, ella me estaba besando, pero su beso era un poco torpe, acaso era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, la idea de que yo fuera la primera persona a la que ella besara, me lleno de orgullo, y empecé a corresponder aquel beso, al diablo si descubría que yo no era Gay, era la primera vez que besaba que no tenia experiencia alguna.

El beso se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado, la rodeo con mis brazos y ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello, cerramos cualquier tipo de distancia que nos separaban, desea que ella solo fuera mía, solo mía, la tome por las piernas y la lleve a la cama, estaba cometiendo una locura pero mi autocontrol se había destruido por completo en cuantos sus labios tocaron los míos, solo me separe de ella cuando el aire me estaba faltando, más no me aleje de ella, solo fueron unos centímetros, sus ojos brillaban más que antes, deseaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Más lo entendí cuando nuevamente sus labios tocaron los míos, empezamos a besar nuevamente con más pasión que antes, mis manos empezaron a tocar su delicada piel, esta mujer me estaba volviendo loco, abandone sus labios y empecé a besar su cuello, ella solo decía no nombre una y otra vez, justo cuando iba a llegar a sus pechos, escuche el claxon de un auto… ahí mi autocontrol regreso. Que demonios estaba a punto de hacer, me aleje de ella de golpe, con un demonio me deje llevar por mi estupidas hormonas, Mamoru Chiba se convirtió en un adolescente justamente con aquella al cual debía de cuidar.

- Mamoru porque te detienes – me pregunto el hermoso… digo Usagi mirando con dolor en su mirada

- Lo siento… - baje de su cama y me di cuenta que tenia mi camisa abierta – Esto fue un error… lo lamento

Salí de su cuarto lo más rápido que puede, se seguía ahí cometería una locura, _"aunque seria una locura realmente encantadora"_, deja de pensar tontería Mamoru es una niña, solo tiene 16 años y tu solo eres un juguete para ella, cuando se canse te botara, así son todas la niñas, buscan una distracción y cuando se aburren los botan a la basura


	7. ¿Como que Gay? una mascara menos

**Disculpen la tardanza las clases me tenian azul, ahora tengo unas semanas de vacaciones asi q me pondre a actualizar**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Cómo que Gay?... Una mascara menos**

Usagi estaba aun en su cama acostada, había recuperado la respiración, ahora si estaba más que segura debía de irse de ahí, como demonios se atrevió a besar de Mamoru, aunque él le correspondió con una intensidad jamás vivida, toco sus labios aun podía sentir el calor de los labios de Mamoru en los suyos, sentía aun sus manos en su cuerpo, si no hubiera sino por ese maldito Claxon tal vez Mamoru y ella… sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas tan impropias de la cabeza, aunque sus primas y todos piense que ella tiene experiencia en las relaciones (tanto amorosas, como sexuales) la verdad es que a pesar de la edad que tiene su primer beso se lo dio justamente a Mamoru, definitivamente ella no podía pensar en Mamoru de esa manera el era Gay, pero con un demonio si era Gay ¿Por qué la beso de esa manera?.

Ahora si que se estaba en un gran problema, no había duda que se había encaprichado con Mamoru, a pesar de que él era Gay, cuando dicen que el enamoramiento temporal duele, definitivamente esta en lo cierto, escucho gritos en la sala y decidió ir a ver que demonios pasa, pero era seguro que si Mamoru estaba haciendo algo impropio, definitivamente él estaría solo un paso de ser mujer, claro que antes de salir se arreglo un poco. Estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando escucho la voz de dos chicas y cinco chicos desconocido, no y que solo era un solo amigo, a no eso si que no.

**Usagi POV**

Entre a la sala y me arrepentí de hacerlo, ahí frente a mi estaban los cinco chicos de la foto, los cuales me miraban con curiosidad, las chicas solo tenían una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo un tanto extraño en su rostros eso si me asusto

- Vaya así, que tú eres Usagi-chan la prima menor de Setsuna-chan – me dijo el que creo recordar que se llama Kunzite

- Si soy yo – me sonroje por la intensa mirada que me daba

- Es un placer conocerte Usagi-chan – me dijo Zoicite el cual tomo mi mano y me la beso, lo que causo que mi sonrojo se hiciera más intenso

- Hey Zoi, no acapares a Usagi-chan – dijo el que se llamaba Mokoti, el también tomo mi mano y la beso

- Permíteme Moti, yo también deseo saludar a esta hermosa chica – dijo Jedeite tomando mi mano izquierda y besándola

- Hey ahora yo… es un placer conocerla mi lady – me dijo Nephrite, a aparto a los dos chicos, tomo mis manos y beso cada una

- Esto… me… regresas mi mano – hable nerviosa por acaparar tanto la atención

- Bueno ya – dijo una de las chicas que tenia cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, se me hacia conocida – pobre la tienes sofocada – me aparto de los chicos – soy Unazuki la hermana de Mokoti

- Es un placer soy…

- Usagi Tsukino la princesa del hielo Moon y la capitana del club de porrista del colegio Mugen – me dijo con una gran sonrisa, vaya que me conocía muy bien

- ¿Cómo?... – quise pregunta pero me interrumpió

- Voy al colegio T-A Private Girl School… en mi colegio se habla mucho de ti – me respondió

- Oh ya veo… - mire a la otra chica la cual tenia el cabello castaño cobrizo y ojos verde oliva… ella también se me hacia conocida

- Hola Usagi-hime – me saludo con una radiante sonrisa, entonces supe quien era

- Reika onee-sama – grite y me lance a sus brazos – ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

- Lo mismo digo Usagi-hime – le respondió ella con la misma sonrisa que su amiga tenia en su rostro

- Reika ¿conoces a Usagi-chan? – preguntaron todos, inclusive Mamoru quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Mamoru

- Por su puesto que si Usagi-hime le di clases de equitación hace 12 años atrás, desde entonces yo le dijo Hime ya que pare ese entonces todos la consideraban una princesa en la mansión Tsukino y como yo era mayor que ella me decía onee-sama

- Ósea que se conocen desde lo ella tenia 4 y tu 8 – exclamo Mokoti

- Así es… - nuevamente Reika me miro, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe – U-Usagi-hime – su voz sonaba nerviosa – ¿Qué es eso…? ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? – señalando mi cuello

Me acerque al espejo que había en la entrada de la sala, mire mi cuello y mi cara se puso tan roja como un tomate, ahí tenia un chupón y tenia otro un poco más abajo… el recuerdo de lo que paso en mi recamara vino a mi, causando un sonrojo mayor

- Usagi-hime eso es un chupón – chillo, todos me miraron fijamente, mire a Mamoru sin que nadie se diera cuenta, estaba igual de rojo que yo

- No es… un moretón – respondí avergonzada

- Usagi-chan, discúlpame pero e visto moretones y eso definitivamente no es un moretón – quise matar a Jedeite en ese momento

- Oh vamos… es claramente un moretón, de seguro me golpeo el cuello

No me creyeron, lo podía ver en sus miradas, pero no volvió a mencionar el tema eso era bueno… todos nos sentamos en la sala, yo hablaba con Unazuki y Reika, Mamoru estaba hablando con sus amigos, yo no podía dejar de quitarle la mirada, los recuerdo de lo que paso en mi habitación, aparecieron cada vez que lo veía, quería preguntarle el ¿Por qué me había correspondido si el era Gay?, entre más tiempo pasaba más quería conocer su vida.

- Reika-onee-sama… de ¿Dónde conoces a Chiba-sama? – le pregunte a mi amiga, ella era su amiga que mejor forma de saber de el sino por medio de sus amigos

- Desde la universidad, Mamoru salía con mi mejor amiga y ella nos presento, conocía a Mokoti nos hicimos novios y desde entonces somos amigos – miro a Mokoti y le lanzo un beso, que tierno… un minuto regrese la película, dijo que él salía con su mejor amiga, no y que era Gay, como es que salía con un mujer

- Tu mejor amiga… ¿era un chico o no? – pregunte más interesada que antes

- No que yo sepa... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque Chiba-sama es Gay

- ¿QUÉ COSA? – gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

- Si es que no lo sabía – aquí ahí gato encerrada, iba a empezar a preguntar, cuando ambas chicas se abalanzaron sobre Mamoru

- ¿Cómo que Gay? – preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, encima de Mamoru

- ¿Desde cuando? – pregunto Unazuki… puede ver como Mamoru se ponía nervioso, acaso no quería que nadie se enterara

- Es que bueno… yo… pues – estaba nervioso, definitivamente había metido la pata al decirles

- Ósea todo este tiempo que conquistabas a las chicas era por pura apariencia – Reika parecía dolida, sus ojos estaba rojos y cristalinos – ¿Por qué no me dijiste Mamoru?.... pensé que éramos amigos

- Reika… es… que… todo… yo… - parecía no poder organizar sus palabras

Mire a sus amigos, ellos estaban tratando de contener la risa, no es de risa, burlarse de las preferencias de sus amigos, esos chicos realmente eran crueles

- Mamoru ¿Qué dirán tus padres? – Cuestión Unazuki – antes no aceptaban que fueras doctor, imagínate que se enteren que su único hijo es Gay

- Unazuki ellos nos tienes por que enterarse – estaba alarmado

- Es cierto, cada quien elige lo que quiere en su vida – intervine yo – además Mamoru esa es tu decisión si te gustan los hombres o no – aunque me dolía en el alma que el se interesara en los hombre yo no podía cambiar esos gustos o ¿si?

- Tienes razón Usagi-chan – aunque Unazuki no estaba del todo feliz con la idea…

- Pues yo no puedo aceptarlo – señalo Reika – Chicos ustedes no dicen nada

Miro a los chicos, los cuales fingieron un ataque de tos para ocultar sus risas, lo digo nuevamente son muy crueles en burlarse de su amigo

- Reika ahí que aceptarlo tal cual como es – hablo Zoicite tratando de sonar serio cosa que no logro

- Si pero… Gay, acepto metro sexual, inclusive que se meta a cura, pero Gay… vamos es Mamoru el chico más codiciado de la universidad, el que salio con media escuela, y ahora resulta que todo eso fue una simple apariencia – vaya que esta afectada con la noticia – ósea se acostaba con mujeres… ahora falta que me digas que cuando lo hacia pensaban en hombres – puso cara de asco

- Reika podemos hablar a fuera por favor – suplico Mamoru

- Vamos

Los dos salieron al jardín, entonces los amigos de Mamoru empezaron a reír como locos, tuve miedo, acaso estos tipos sufrían de locura temporal, Unazuki miro con una sonrisa avergonzada, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez, ellos siempre actuaran así. Definitivamente Mamoru tiene a los amigos más extraño a todos.

----

Ahora estoy segura de una sola cosa, jamás y vuelvo a decir jamás me vuelvo a quedar con Mamoru en la casa, y menos con sus amigos, luego de cinco horas de tortura, soportando los chiste de mal gusto de Kunzite o Kun y los extraños comentarios de Neph, solo podía aseguro dos cosas, los padres de sus amigos lo dejaron caer de cabeza cuando eran pequeños, Mokoti era el único que hasta los momento no intentaba ligar conmigo y era porque Reika-onee-sama estaba con aquí porque sino creo que hasta el intentaría ligar conmigo, lo más raro de todo es que cada vez que alguno de los amigos de Mamoru intentaba invitarme a salir, podía jurar que le enviaba mirada asesina a sus amigos.

De verdad no comprendo a Mamoru dice que es Gay pero sus actitudes me hacer dudar, yo ya quisiera que el fuera Hetero, pero si lo fuera creo que igual ni me le acercaría, es decir el amor apesta y siempre que uno se enamora, sale perdiendo, pero eso si ya encontré a las almas gemelas de mis amigas, y cuando regresen las invitare para que conozcan a los amigos de Mamoru, esa noche estábamos cenando, pizza cacera, que estaban haciendo los amigos de Mamoru y él, pueden creer por primera vez, vi a seis chicos metido en la cocina cocinando, Reika y Unazuki estaba haciendo merengadas y yo… bueno seamos claro la cocina no es lo mió, así que solo los miraba.

Desde que tengo uso de razón las única veces que había visto a las personas cocinando, era las cocineras cuando vivía a Londres, eso solo ocurrió en una que otra ocasión, y ellas no parecían disfrutarlo tanto como los chicos, lanzaban la masa al aire y hacían uno que otro comentario gracioso, definitivamente estos chicos eran únicos, aunque tengo una duda

- Oigan chicos como es que ustedes siendo así tan… como decirlo… tan machos – señalándolos – sean amigos de un Gay

Al parecer mi comentario no se lo esperaban ya que la masa que estaba lanzado Mokoti al aire le cayó encima a Mamoru

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto Zoicite… ¿nervioso?

- Bueno no es por discriminar a Mamoru… pero pues por lo general los hombres evitan contado con Gay por temor que se enamore de él o pues que lo metan a ese bando

- Bueno es que la declaración de Mamoru – empezó a hablar Jedeite – fue cuando ya éramos amigos y no podíamos dejar a un amigo aunque fuera… bueno ya sabes

- Si… iré a mi recamara

- ¿No vas a comer con nosotros? – pregunto Mamoru, por primera vez desde el… eso me hablo

- Esto… - me sonroje sin querer – la verdad es que no tengo hambre… si me disculpan

Salí de la cocina, quería estar ahí con ellos, pero entre más tiempo pasaba cerca de Mamoru, si corazón me traicionaba, subí las escalera y me fui a mi recamara, note la puerta del cuarto de Mamoru abierta y como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato, pero yo no soy un gato así que no veo porque no pueda entrar, además es mi casa. Entre a la habitación, no me había dado cuenta que ahora estaba pintada de un azul oscuro las cortinas rosa habían sido cambiadas, prácticamente todo la habitación había sido remodelada, tenia aquel ahora varonil y dulce de Mamoru. Ese era su cuarto definitivamente, algo me llamo la atención en su cama, había una tarjetas. Camine hacia la coma y las tome, esa cosas tenían fotos de mí y de mis primas

- Que diablo

Voltee las tarjetas y leí todo lo que la loca de nuestra antigua doctora había puesto sobre cada una de nosotras, esa tipa nos había psicoanalizados a la perfección, sabia sobre el odio de Haruka hacia los hombres, sus problemas, inclusive sus gustos, y ni que decir de Michiru, pero lo mió eso si que no se lo iba a perdonar como se atrevió a hablar de mi, eso si que no se lo pienso perdonar jamás. Pero eso me daba una idea, tal vez esa tipa ya se había ido pero el que nos haya puesto a mis primas y a mi como un grupo de adolescente desquiciadas no se lo perdonare, coloque nuevamente las tarjetas de en la cama, camine hacia la salida, pero se me prendió el foco, corrí hacia el armario de Mamoru, al abrirlo lo primero que pensé fue "MAMORU+ROPA AJUSTADA= A USAGI MEGA ROJA", toda esa ropa debía de lucirle demasiado ajustada, solo imaginármelo hizo que mi rostro de tornara de una rojo muy intenso, tome una camisa azul y me la lleve a mi recamara.

No tenia nada de malo que me la quedara, además el no se iba a enterar, entre a mi cuarto y corría a mi cama y abrace la camisa de Mamoru, olía a él, tenia su fragancia, y yo ya me estoy volviendo loca, pero quien en su vida no a soñado con dormir con la persona que uno esta encaprichada, mis primas lo hacen, ok borra esa imagen de la cabeza, no me interesa recordar cuando vi a mis primas en una posición bastante comprometedora. Me senté en la cama y abrace con más fuerza la camisa de Mamoru, era perturbador pero realmente me estoy encaprichadísima con Mamoru, no tengo nada contra el amor pero que me pase a mi no es bueno, jamás lo ha sido, tocaron a mi puerta yo escondí la camisa debajo de mi almohada

- Pase – en un tono calmada, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a reika que me una bandeja con unos trozo de pizza y una batido de color rosa

- Pensé que tal vez tendrías hambre – camino hacia la cama y se sentó a mi lado – Vaya este cuarto es más pequeño que el que tenia antes – mirando mi pequeña recamara

- Es que me canse de las habitaciones grandes – tome la bandeja y empecé a comer

- Sabes Usagi-hime haz cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi – estaba seria lo que significaba solo una cosa, iba a recordar el pasado – ese día tenia una mirada perdida, y no hablabas con nadie, ya no había rastro de la pequeña niña que conocí que siempre estaba sonriendo, la que siempre corría por toda la casa causando desastre y destrucción a su alrededor, eras una cáscara vacía y aun lo sigues siendo

- No se de que hablas, ya no soy así, ahora soy feliz, vivo con Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, yo ya no estoy vacía – que mentira más grande, pero se me hacia fácil mentir

- A mi no me engañas, lo veo en tus ojos – mirándome fijamente a los ojos – tus ojos están llenos de soledad y tristeza, aun recuerdas aquel día cada día que pasa

- Eres psicóloga o que, pensé que era arqueóloga – me levante de la cama, odiaba que las persona sintieran lastima por mi – yo estoy bien, jamás me sentí mejor que ahora, vivo con mis primas, soy popular, tengo dinero, tengo todo lo que cualquiera persona de mi edad puede desear

- Menos amor – agrego ella

- Y eso que… el amor no sirve para nada – mire por mi ventana la cuidad – cuando uno ama sufre y cuando uno sufre llorar y llorar es de débiles, siempre a sido de débiles, yo soy fuerte, yo Soy Usagi Tsukino la futura directora de las empresas Kateki, así que no tengo porque mostrar debilidad

- Usagi-hime – escuche susurra – no sabes el daño que te haces, han pasado doce años, y jamás lloraste no me quiero imaginar cuando ya no puedas reprimir tu dolor y estalles, sabes que las heridas más grande que existe son las del corazón y las del alma, cuando uno sufre y no muestra el dolor no llorar, ese dolor se vuelve cada vez más insoportable como en tu caso

- Reika yo estoy bien – la voltee a ver estaba abriendo la puerta de mi recamara – el pasado quedo atrás – sonreí

- Esa sonrisa es tan falsa como que yo soy un marciano, solo te digo que cuando necesites alguien con quien desahogarte tienes a Mamoru el te sabrá escuchar – porque tenia que mencionar al hombre de mis pesadillas, el nunca, NUNCA me podrá ayudar a mi – nos veremos mañana buenas noche Usagi-Hime

Dicho eso se fue, sabia que Reika estaba preocupada por mi, pero yo ya aprendí a no sentir dolor alguno, y con Mamoru iba a ser lo mismo, así que seria fácil olvidarme de el, ya que era solo un encaprichamiento que yo sentía por el, es decir yo, Usagi Tsukino enamorada jamás, solo es una fantasía adolescente, quien no sueña con su mega doctor que esta como uno quiere. Solo s eso un capricho y solo un capricho

**Fin de POV de Usagi**

La noche en la mansión de los Meiyo era calida, todos se fueron a la cama antes de la media noche, como habían tres cuarto desocupados en la plata de abajo, Reika y Unazuki durmieron en uno, Jedeite, Kunzite en otro, Zoicite, Nephrite y Mokoti en otro, Mamoru en el suyo, Usagi no había bajado a cenar ni a despedirse de nadie, Reika les dijo que ella se había encargado de llevarle algo de comer, y que lo más seguro era que se había quedado a dormir, así que nadie subió a su habitación. Aunque Mamoru estaba preocupado por Usagi, algo en sus ojos le decía que algo malo le pasaba.

Casi a las una de la mañana, sin poder dormí Mamoru salio de su recamara y fue a la habitación de Usagi, la abrió con mucho cuidado, solo quería comprobar si ella estaba bien, pero cuando abrió la puerta su corazón se disparo como loco, ahí sentada en la ventana se encontraba Usagi viendo a la luna, que parecía solo brillar para ella, su resplandor la estaba iluminando solo a ella, era como ver a la mismísima diosa Selene en todo su esplendor, no ni a la Diosa Selene, ya que Usagi era más hermosa que ella.

"_Bellísima"_ fue lo que pensó Mamoru admirando la belleza de Usagi

Una belleza pura, dulce, angélica, era la imagen más bella de todas, se quedo embobado viendo a un hermoso ángel, bajado del cielo. Iba a seguir admirando su bellaza cuando vio que Usagi levanta su mano derecha en la que tenia… un cigarrillo, no puede ser cierto Usagi estaba fumando, nunca la había visto firma hasta ahora, eso logro enfurecer a Mamoru, Usagi era demasiado hermosa como para que estuviera fumando

- TSUKINO-SAMA – grito lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de la chica pero no para despertar a todos en la casa

La chica se asusto ante aquel grito, se giro lentamente hasta ver a Mamoru que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, oh demonios la había cachado fumando, ahora si que estaba en grande problemas

- Mamoru?... ¿Qué haces a esta hora despierto? – pregunto Usagi nerviosa

- Yo pues nada… solo vine a ver porque olía a cigarro y mira con lo que me encuentro, son la tres de más mañana como es que estas fumado – dijo encolerizado, Usagi lanzo la colilla a fuera y bajo de la ventana, ahora si que la había regado y bien grande

- Esto… yo… pues

- Te estas matando lo sabias – reclamo aun molesto

- ¿Y eso que? – volvió a su posición de hostilidad, – es mi cuerpo y yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con él

- ¿Acaso no piensa que pensaran tus tíos cuando se enteren? – pregunto

- Ja como si me importara – la verdad era que le importaba pero no iba a mostrar debilidad a alguna con él – Además tu no eres quien para decirme a mi que pensaron los demás, mírate, tú que eres Gay, acaso no piensas en tus padres o en tu familia dirán, si tu no piensas en la tuya ¿Por qué yo debo de pensar en la mía?

- Porque mi situación en diferente – gruño Mamoru odiaba que Usagi le sacara ese condenado tema

- Así pues lo mió también, yo fumo porque me gusta y tu… TE ACUESTAS CON HOMBRE POR LO MISMO

Mamoru no lo soporto más y hizo lo que jamás en su vida había echo, abofeteo a la chica, Usagi jamás en su vida había sido golpeada y cuando Mamoru lo hizo, sintió que su mundo se le caía, como se atrevía el a ponerle una mano encima y más a tocarle el rostro, la furia empezó a crecer en Usagi, Mamoru había cruzado la raya marcada desde un principio, nadie le ponía un mano encima a Usagi Tsukino sin pagar las consecuencias.

Mamoru estaba en shock, acaso el se había atrevido a golpear a Usagi, era la primera vez que le levantaba la mano a una mujer que no fuera para quitarle la ropa y llevarla a la cama, pero tenia un justificación Usagi se había pasado de la raya con lo que había dicho, entonces porque estaba tan destrozado por dentro, porque sentía que su corazón se estaba rompiendo lentamente

- Tsukino-sama yo… - iba a disculparse cuando vio la mirada helada de Mamoru

- Lárgate – le dijo con una voz sombría y fría

- Tsukino-sama deje…

- Te dije que te largaras – alzando la voz – recoge tus cosas que estas despedido, no quiero verte ni un minuto más en mi casa LARGO

Mamoru se quedo en su lugar tieso, Usagi lo estaba despidiendo, pero eso no le importo lo que le importo fue la manera en la que ella le estaba hablando, no era la dulce y alocada chica que había conocido cuando llego, ahora era una mujer fría y dura como la piedra, no podía moverse de su lugar, estaba paralizado, pero Usagi nunca dejo de verlo con la mirada fría, esa no era la Usagi que el conocía, esta era realmente diferente, sus ojos era tan fríos como el iceberg.

- Te e dado una orden lárgate ahora mismo – hablo nuevamente

- Tu… no… me puedes echar de aquí – hablo Mamoru tratando de recuperar la compostura

- Eso crees tu – camino hacia su cama y tomo su móvil

- A quien vas a llamar a esta hora – pregunto cauteloso

- A mis tíos voy a ver que dicen ellos de tu despido cuando se enteren que me golpeas

- Eso fue porque tú me hiciste sacar de mis casillas

- No te estoy pidiendo una explicación, quiero que te largues y que lo hagas ahora

- Lo haré pero no llames a tus tíos espera hasta el amanecer si

- Y si no me da la gana – lo desafió

- Haz lo que quiera

Salí de la recamara de Usagi golpeando la puerta y entro al suyo, ahora si que la había regado, de seguro lo iba a despedir, pero eso si que no el iba a explicarle a los tío se Usagi los que paso, debían de entender que solo lo hizo por impulso, se sentó en su cama y tomo su celular, busco el numero del padre de Haruka, sabia que era el que mayor influencia tenia en las tres chicas, por suerte ellos estaban en . haciendo unos negocios. El teléfono repico dos veces, cuando entonces escucho la voz de una mujer

- Alo – dijo en un asentó italiano

- Con el señor Tenou por favor – dijo Mamoru serio

- ¿De parte de quien? – preguntar la mujer

- De Mamoru Chiba el _niñero_ de sus sobrinas y su hija

- Oh Mamoru-kun ya te comunico a mi esposo… soy Rina Tenou la madre de mi Haruka, ¿Cómo estaba mi niña? – pregunto la mujer alegre – ¿esta bien?, ¿come bien?, ¿no se a lastimado verdad?

Rina era todo lo contrario a Haruka era carismática y amable con todos, no comprendía de donde su hija había sacado ese mal genio, pero bueno así ella amaba a su hija, Mamoru estaba sorprendido de que la mujer fuera tan amable con el y no hostil como su hija, se pregunto si en verdad eran madre e hija

- Si señora Tenou su hija come bien – respondió Mamoru con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, más que bien Haruka comía el doble que sus primas

- Me alegra Michiru como de costumbre debe comer bien ya que Haruka lo hace o me equivoco

- No se equivoca señora Tenou, ella esta comiendo muy bien es más no se a pesado en los últimos días – admitio Mamoru, algo que realmente le sorprendió pues Michiru comía casi la misma cantidad que Haruka

- Me alegra y como esta la pequeña Usagi, espero que no te de problemas – su tono de voz era dulce pero triste al mismo tiempo

- Es por ella que estoy llamando, me podía comunicar con su esposo

- O claro… Kenny cariño te llama Mamoru-kun – escucho _"y ya voy"_

- Hola Mamoru, que se te ofrece muchacho…

Mamoru le contó todo lo que había pasado en la habitación de Usagi, sin imitar detalle alguno, además los padres de las chicas sabia que el no era Gay, espero a que llegaron los gritos y las palabras _"Estas despedido"_, pero en cambio escucho gritos de victoria, ¿acaso estaban felices porque el golpeo a Usagi?, esa familia si que estaba loca

- Mamoru-kun – escucho una segunda voz femenina – soy Marina la madre de Michiru, te agradecemos lo que hiciste – ahora si que Mamoru estaba confundido – pensaras que estamos locos, porque no te regañamos por lo que hiciste, pero Usagi siempre a sino una niña un tanto caprichosa que siempre lo a tenido todo en la vida, pero es infeliz, lo que hiciste fue que ella pisara la tierra y por eso te lo agradecemos

- La verdad no los comprendo – era verdad no entendía nada de lo que pasando

- Desde la muerte de Kenji y Ikuko, Usagi solo a ocultado su dolor y su tristeza, nosotros la consentimos tanto que ella empezó a sentirse superior a muchos, así como la vez Usagi puede manejar a un ejercito completo, pero hoy tu la pusiste en su lugar y ella solo supo responderte de esa manera fría y dura para ocultar que sufre

- Sigo sin entender

- Ve a la habitación de Usagi por favor – pido Rina,

Mamoru hizo lo que le pidió la mujer, pero cuando estaba frente a la puerta dudo, y si la había cerrado con llave, y si se daba cuenta que volvía a entrar a la recamara sin su permiso, dudo unos minutos, entonces decidió entrar que era lo peor que le podía pasar, abrió la puerta lentamente, vio a Usagi que estaba sentada en su cama estaba abrazando sus piernas, ella estaba llorando

- Esta llorando ¿verdad? – pregunto el padre de Mamoru

- Si… yo… le hice eso – vaya que Mamoru se sintió una basura, si algo odiaba era ver a alguien llorar y ver a Usagi era lo peor de todo

- No… hiciste lo correcto derrumbaste una careta de nuestra pequeña – hablo Rina alegre – sabes que ella jamás había llorado desde la muerte de sus padres, hasta ahora, solo te pedio una cosa más…

- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Mamoru aun desdichado

- Consuela

Ellos colgaron, Mamoru metió su teléfono en sus pantalones y camino hacia la cama, no dudo ni un momento solo quería que Usagi se desahogara y pedirle perdón, se sentó en la cama, toco el hombro de Usagi, quien levanto la mirada, aquella visión logro que Mamoru se sintiera morir, Usagi tenia el rostro baño en lagrimas, sus ojos estaba rojos y hinchados, su nariz estaba roja al igual que sus mejillas, que había echo, había lastimado al ángel más bello de todos

- Lo siento – de disculpo aunque eso no iba a arreglar las cosas – de verdad lo siento

Usagi no dijo nada solo se lanzo a sus brazos y nuevamente empezó a llorar, Reika tenia razón algún día estallaría y lloraría, más que nunca y quien diría que deseaba llorar en los brazos de Mamoru, que solo en sus brazos se sintiera segura, más que segura se sentía protegida, lloro durante unos minutos hasta que logro calmarse, Mamoru levanto su rostro

- Realmente siento a verte golpeado

- No – negó Usagi – yo te pido disculpa, por lo que te dije no debí de a verte dicho lo que te dije – su voz aun sonaba triste

- Pero me lo merecía, yo no soy nadie para decirte lo que debes hacer… pero comprende… el cigarro es malo para ti, tu eres una niña aun no te mates como lo estas haciendo, deja de fumar

- Se que me estoy matando – respondió ella, rodeo la cintura de Mamoru – es solo que cuando lo hago me siento mejor

- Existen otras formas, el cigarro solo es un vicio que al final te termina matando – Mamoru le quería decir que no quería que ella muriera, no aun, no siendo tan joven

- Eso lo dices porque no haz pasado lo que yo – murmuro lo suficientemente bajo para que él no la escuchara, pero Mamoru la escucho

- No pero tengo una leve idea, perdiste a tus padres y te encerraste en el dolor, no es así – Usagi asintió, aunque solo era una parte de su dolor – escucha se lo que se siente perder a alguien yo lo hice hace mucho, y hice lo que tu pero al final no puede contener el dolor por mucho más y me desahogue, ¿Por qué no lo haces tu también?

- No quiero – Mamoru entristeció – pero cuando me sienta preparada tu serás el primero que lo sepas

- Esta bien… ahora descansa debes de estar cansada

- Solo un poco… - admitió, se recostó en la cama – ¿puedes dormir conmigo hoy?

Mamoru dudo, pero ya no quería ver el dolor el los ojos de Usagi, así que asintió, la rubia sonrió, estaba feliz de que él haya acertado dormir con ella, aunque sea solo por una noche, Mamoru se acostó a su lado, Usagi coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Mamoru, él la abrazo y a los poco minutos, ambos cayeron en los brazo de Morfeo.


	8. Vamos al Cine ¿Celos?

**Disculpen la tardanza es q no habia tenido tiempo de escrbir este fics, mi musa desaparecio y no habia aparecido hasta ahora espero q les guste este capi..**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 7: Vamos a la disco, ¿Celos?

El sábado en la mañana el sol empezaba a calentar, en la mansión Meiyo Reika se había levantado y fue a despierta a Usagi, no toco la puerta pues sabia que Usagi estaba durmiendo, sabia que ella jamás se levantaba antes de las diez de la mañana un sábado, siempre peleaba con todos lo que la trataban de levantarla a esa hora, así que la abrió sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, cuando vio la cama de la chica, sonrió, Mamoru estaba abrazado a Usagi y ella lo abrazaba a él, su cabeza reposaba en el pecho del chico, ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, parecía una pareja de casados, durmiendo juntos en su cama.

Reika sonrió ante eso, definitivamente desde ayer había notado el magnetismo que existían entre ambos, las miradas que se daban durante todo el día de ayer, era de un profundo amor, pero claro había un problema por delante, la mentira de Mamoru, para no interrumpir aquella escena, camino hacia la ventana y cerro las cortinas, le daría bastante tiempo para descansar, aunque sabia que no debía de jugar a cupido, con Mamoru y Usagi, ellos hacia una hermosa pareja, además con lo que estaba bien unió la última pieza del rompecabezas, los recuerdos del día anterior vinieron a su mente

**Flash Back**

Reika y Mamoru se encontraba en el jardín de la casa, la chica aun no digería la idea que su amigo fuera Gay, ósea conocía a Mamoru desde siempre y jamás se imagino que el fuera, del tipo que le gustaran los hombres, el era un Play Boy en todos los sentido de la palabra, y que fuera Gay era algo que jamás se imagino, es más él era uno de los que le tenia pavor a los Gay, por un pequeño inconveniente que paso en la universidad cuando un chico se le declaro, desde entonces Mamoru siempre que veía al chico corría como una niña, Mamoru podía ser todo menos Gay, algo estaba ocultado y ella lo descubría

- A ver Mamoru explícame que pasa aquí… ¿Qué es todo eso de que eres Gay?… y dime la verdad o sino ya sabes lo que pasara – Reika no estaba para bromas quería la verdad y la quería ahora

- Es todo un falsa – hablo Mamoru avergonzado, entre todas las personas justamente se tenia que enterar ella

- Tiene un minuto para decirme toda la verdad – miro su reloj – desde ahora – presionando el cronometro de su reloj

- Bueno veras, Setsuna las primas de Michiru, Haruka y Usagi, me pido que yo las cuidara hasta que ella regresara, pero resulta que Haruka al parecer le tiene cierto rencor a los hombres, y no iba a acertar que yo viniera a trabajar si era hetero, así que a Setsuna se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de que me hiciera pasar, por Gay, así que pues le pedí ayuda a Taiki y a Yaten para que me ayudaran a "transformarme" en Gay, y toda esa falsa, así que aquí estoy haciéndoles creer a esas chicas que yo soy Gay… cuando en realidad no lo soy ni un poquito – hablo tan rápido que se mareo, ya que no respiro ni una vez – sabes lo que pienso sobre los Gay

Reika proceso toda la información, suspiro aliviada de saber la verdad, y luego se echo a reír, eso si que era una locura, era la peor cosa que había echo Mamoru desde que lo conoció y eso que había visto a su amigo haciendo locuras, pero eso de hacerse pasar por Gay sobrepasaba los limites, entonces una duda vino a su mente, la marca en el cuello de Usagi, acaso él.

- Tú le hiciste esos chupones a Usagi-hime ¿verdad? – los miro con las cejas levantadas

- ¿Que? Yo… jamás – dijo un poco alterado y nervioso, Reika no le creyó

- Mamoru Chiba ¿acaso estas tratando de ligarte a Usagi? – pregunto de manera seria, no iba a permitir que Mamoru jugara con su amiga, sabia que Mamoru podía llegar a lastimar a las chicas si se lo proponía

- Que yo no le hice eso… ella dijo que eran moretones – ja ni el se creía esa, además la estúpida idea de que alguien más tocara a Usagi lo enfurecía

- Aja y yo me chupo el dedo – hablo con sarcasmo

- En verdad, no lo sabia – respondió de igual manera

- Mamoru – entre cerrando los ojos

- Ya te dije que yo no se los hice debió de hacer alguien su colegio o que se yo… lo importante es que guardes el secreto me entendiste

- Ok lo que tu digas… solo déjame infórmate que si juegas con Usagi-hime y ella sale herida te la veras conmigo

Reika quería Usagi como su hermanita y no iba a permitir que su mejor amigo, que sea hacia pasar por Gay se aprovechara de su inocencia, iba a proteger a Usagi o dejaría a Mamoru a un paso de cambiarse a Gay pues odiaría a todos las mujeres

**Fin del Flash back**

Reika ayer había decidido proteger a Usagi de Mamoru, pero hoy cuando los vio a ambos en la cama y con una sonrisa en sus rostros cambio de parecer, iba a juntar a esos dos y ya sabia quienes la iban a ayudar, hacia mucho que no hablaba con ellas, pero estaba segura que el grupo de las Scout iba a aceptar esa misión, además de que estaba segura de que Michiru la iba a ayudar, aunque Haruka seria difícil de convencer, terminaría aceptando esa relación, si eso hacia feliz a Usagi, pero también habían otro punto negativos, los familiares de Mamoru y Usagi. Pero de ellos se preocuparía después.

Reika bajo a la cocina, Unazuki estaba haciendo unas tortillas así que Reika se puso a ayudarla, para que el desayuno estuviera listo a antes de las ocho de la mañana, además de decirle lo que había logrado descubrir, Unazuki se imaginaba que algo así había pasado y acepto gustosamente ayudarlos, poco a poco fueron llegaron sus amigos, solo faltaban Usagi y Mamoru

- Iré a despertar a Usagi y a Mamoru – dijo Kunzite levantando de su asiento

- No es necesario – dijo Reika sirviéndose un vaso de leche – cuando se despierten bajaran

- Pero si ya es tarde… Mamoru no duerme tanto – cuestiono Mokoti

- Bajara cuando se despierten y punto

Los chicos miraron a su amiga, esa sonrisa solo significa una sola cosa, ella estaba escondiendo y es algo era algo realmente interesante, así que todo decidieron hacerle caso a la chica. Si algo sabían era nunca, jamás de los jamases llevarle o contradecir a Reika o sino haría sus vidas miserables.

************************

En la habitación de Usagi, ambos seguían profundamente dormidos, casi a las ocho de la mañana el cuerpo de Mamoru le dijo que ya había dormido lo suficiente, así que poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia, había tenido el sueño más loco de todos, había soñado con que había dormido con él más hermoso de los Ángeles, cuando abrió los ojos, estos se abrieron con dos grandes platos, ahí en su pecho se encontraba la cabeza de Usagi recostada, uno de sus brazos estaba rodeando su cintura. Entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, la imagen de ella en el balcón aun estaba grabada en su mente, realmente ella era hermosa, como una ángel bajado del cielo.

Miro el reloj en forma de Luna que estaba en la mesa de noche, marcaban la ochos de la mañana ya todos estarían despierto, si no salí del cuarto de Usagi ahora, ellos notarían que el se había quedado a dormir con Usagi, aunque no habían echo nada de nada, ellos de seguro malinterpretaría todo, se libro de agarre del agarre de la rubia como puedo y coloco una almohada en el lugar en donde una vez el estuvo durmiendo.

- Sigue descansado hermoso Ángel – dijo y luego de dio un beso en la frente

- Mamoru-kun – hablo la rubia entre sueño

Si la sonrisa de Mamoru no era grande antes, ahora después de escuchar que Usagi soñaba con él, se sentía el hombre más dichoso de todo el planeta, salio del cuarto y fue al suyo, tomo las cosas para una rápida ducha… bajo las escaleras feliz como una golondrina en primavera, al entrar a la cocina vio a sus amigos que estaban hablando y comiendo.

- Hey chicos… ¿hermoso día no? – pregunto Mamoru aun sonriendo

- Eso si es cierto – respondió Jedeite – ¿Cómo que hoy se te pegaron las sabanas no?

- Es que tuve un sueño realmente placentero – hablo metido en el refrigerador

- ¿Qué soñaste con un ángel o algo así? – pregunto Reika haciendo la inocente, Mamoru de quedo tieso, acaso ella sabia

Salio del refrigerador y vio a Reika, tenia una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, definitivamente ella sabia que el había dormido con Usagi, aunque no había hecho nada malo

- Se podría decir que si… ¿y tu?

- No me lo vas a creer pero yo también soñé con un ángel – Reika estaba de buen humor para jugar un rato, además así pondría al día a sus amigos sin decir lo que vio en la habitación de Usagi – un ángel de cabello rubio y durmiendo placidamente en el pecho de su príncipe azul un chico de cabello negro azulado

- Amor no me digas que aun sueñas con ese tipos de cosas – hablo Mokoti, besando a su novia en la frente

- Si… amor… además hubiera visto a las dos personas de mi sueño se veían tan lindo y tiernos juntos… aunque _ÉL_ le llevaban demasiado años a _ELLA_, se ve que el chico la quería _MUCHISIMO_ a pesar de que le esta _MINTIENDO _– enfatizando algunas palabras

Mamoru la miro con el ceño fruncido sabia muy bien que esa indirectas iban hacia él, pero al parecer nada más que el se había dado cuenta

- Bueno y ¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunto Nephrite, no había planeado nada para ese día

- ¿Por qué no vamos al cine? – propuso Kunzite

- Seis chicos y tres chicas en un cine… no van a considera perdedores amigo – dijo Zoicite ya había ido al cine antes todos juntos y no fue nada agradable

- Y si nos quedamos en la casa y hacemos una noche de película – propuso Unazuki

- Es Sábado hermanita, es para divertirnos no para quedarnos encerrado en casa – hablo Mokoti – además no somos chicas para ser una noche de películas

- ¿Por qué no vamos a la discos? – pregunto Usagi desde la puerta de la cocina

Todos en la cocina la voltearon a ver y a los chicos casi se le salen los ojos, Usagi traía puesto un Babydoll, de color blanco, el cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo y le llegaba hasta los músculos, Mamoru anoche no la había logrado ver bien por la escasa luz, pero hoy realmente se veía hermosa, sus largas y blanca piernas, su pequeña cintura, sus pechos ni muy pequeños ni muy grande, su cabello el cual iba suelto tocaba el suelo, simplemente hermosa, noto comos sus amigos se comían con la mirada a la chica, eso logro molestarlo lo suficiente como hacer algo precipitado, camino hacia la chica, la tomo entre sus brazos y la saco de la cocina, ante la mira de desconcierto de sus amigos y las sonrisa de Unazuki y Reika

- Chiba-sama… ¿Qué hace? – pregunto la rubia sonrojada

- Como te atreviste a bajar así – le respondió el furioso, cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras

- Así como – haciendo se la inocente _"Vamos no me veo tal mal en mal mañana o ¿si?"_

- Usagi a mi no me venga con juego que sabes a lo que me refiero _"si se esta haciendo la inocente conmigo no va a funcionar"_

- No, no se – aunque realmente no sabia a lo que él moreno se refería estaba disfrutando estar en los brazos del chico

- Con esa ropa demasiado provocativa… - su voz aun sonaba molesta y llena de celosos – acaso no recuerdas que hay seis chicos en la cocina y todos hombres

- Oh eso – sin darle mucha importancia _"Esta celoso, se le nota a leguas"_

- Si eso _"Como que a eso… es que no sabe lo que puede lograr hacer…"_

- Es una de las menos atrevidas que tengo – encogiéndose en hombros

Eso si que descolo a Mamoru, una de las menos atrevida, había visto las otras que ella tenia y si esa era la menos atrevida, no se quería ni imagina la más atrevida que tenia, la lleve a su recamara la coloco en el suelo

- Cuando vuelvas a bajar espero verte vestida decentemente – le advirtió _"Si yo casi me la comí con la mirada no me quiero ni imaginar los demás, tendré que hablar seriamente con ellos"_

- Si Mamoru-kun – con una voz dulce e infantil – aunque no veo que tenga de malo lo que llevo ahora

"_Por eso… por que no tiene nada de malo"_ pensó Mamoru – solo vístete con lago que te cubra… y cuando digo cubrir es cubrir todo, inclusive los dedos de los pies

- Quieres que me vista como monja acaso – hablo la rubia haciendo un puchero

- Si es necesario si – gruño

- Ok, ok entiendo

Usagi estaba feliz sabiendo que Mamoru estaba celoso, aunque no comprendía el porque, según él era Gay, pero si había una posibilidad de que él se saliera ella definitivamente lo intentaría. Además nada perdía había escuchado a unas chicas que decían que si era Gay lo sacarían de ese mundo

*********************

Mamoru entro a la sala, sus amigos se lo quedaron viendo con una extraña sonrisa que el no pudo identificar pero no les agrado en lo más mínimo, entro nuevamente a la cocina y tenían la misma sonrisa que los chicos solo que más descaradas, ellas dos daban más miedo que los otros cinco de afuera, pero evito mostrar temor, solo eran dos chicas le temía más miedo a Usagi que a esas dos.

- Y dime Mamoru ¿Por qué llevaste a Usagi-chan arriba? – pregunto Unazuki con una sonrisa

- Porque la ropa que llevaba no era la indicada para estar en la cocina – sin darle mucha importancia, se servio un tasa de café bien cargado para levantarse

- Oh en serio – pregunto Reika con una sonrisa – y yo creía que era porque estabas C-E-L-O-S-O

Mamoru escupió el café que estaba tomando, había escuchado bien le había dicho que el estaba celoso, claro que no estaba celoso, los celos solo le pasan a las personas que están enamoradas y el definitivamente no lo estaba ¿verdad?, claro que no Usagi ok era linda, mejor dicho hermosa, pero el definitivamente no estaba enamorada de ella, es completamente ridículo le llevaba más de once años, claro que no podía estar enamorado de ella. Usagi necesitaba a un chico de su edad, que la amara, que la protegiera y la que hiciera feliz no un chico… al diablo el no iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima a Usagi

************************

Esa noche y por los berrinches de Usagi todo quedaron en ir a la nueva discos que se estaba inaugurando llamada "Silver Planeta", que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, las chicas pasaron todo el día arreglándose, algo que los chicos odiaban, porque era que tardaban hora en arreglarse mientras ellos en menos de diez minutos estaban listo, a las nueve de la noche los chicos ya estaba listos, todos vestían vaqueros azules marinos y camisa blanca, según le había dicho Usagi esa disco solo odian usarse negro, azul, blanco y rosa, al parecer era una disco diferente a las demás

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – pregunto Mokoti viendo su reloj por millonésima vez en la noche

- Ya sabes como son Reika y Unazuki aunque pensé que Usagi seria diferente pero veo que no es así – suspiro Kunzite el cual estaba en la sala viendo la tv, tenia más de media hora esperando a las chicas

- Siempre dicen que la esperaba vale la pena de seguro que cuando bajen lucirán hermosa – señalo Zoicite que estaba saliendo de la cocina

- Además es la primera vez que saldremos con Usagi y les apuesto que si se viste como esta mañana nos dejara a todos impactados – Jedeite sonrió al recordar como iba vestida Usagi en la mañana algo que no le agrado mucho a Mamoru quien frunció en ceño.

El había hablado con sus amigos de que se comportaran, pero ellos parecían que se habían olvidado, Mamoru, los chicos continuaran recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana, con un solo propósito hacer que Mamoru se molestara, al final cuando Mamoru estaba dispuesto a córtales la bolas a todos ellos.

- Ya estamos listas – se escucharon las voces de la chica en el marco de la puerta

Los chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo y quedaron boquiabiertos, la tres vestían como diosa, Reika traía puesto unos vaqueros de color negro bota ancha en un costado de pantalón tenia lentuelas que subía con uno de las esquina hasta la cintura, tenia una cinturón con piedras de charosqui de color blancos, llevaba una camina negra de un solo tiro que rodeaba el hombro derecho el cual tenia en la zona del busto varias piedras de charosqui, la camina que le llegaba un poco más arriba del ombligo, tenia un poco de maquillajes los labios los tenia pintado de color rojo oscuro, detrás de ella venia Unazuki la cual vestía con una camina de color plateado que tapa solo un poco el ombligo, la camina tenia pequeñas piedras incrustada que decía "Toche", tenia un pantalón parecido al de Reika solo que este tenia charosqui a ambos costado del pantalón, tenia un poco de rubor en sus mejilla y los labios lo tenia pintado de rojo. La que más impresiono a todos – en especia a Mamoru – fue Usagi llevaba un vestido de color plateado que solo llegaba un poco más debajo de las pompas, el cual se ajustaba al cuerpo, en su totalidad tenia un pequeño escote que mostraba sus pechos, y era sujetado el cuello, llevaba unos sandalias plateadas con rosas de color blanca, llevaba un suave maquillaje de color plateado en su rostro, llevaba el cabello total suelto con algunos mechones de color rojo, simplemente perfecta

- Wooow como que hoy vamos a tener que apartar un monto de moscas – dijo Mokoti un tanto serio y feliz por los atuendos de su hermana y su novia

- Verdad que los atuendos son lindos – dijo Reika llegando al lado de su novio y besándolo en la boca – Todos son de Usagi

La susodicha solo sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver que había dejado a Mamoru con la boca abierta

- Bueno es hora de irnos a la disco – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, se acerco a Mamoru y le dijo al oído – te gusta lo que vez y eso que no sabes lo que llevo debajo

Se rió al ver la expresión del chico, tomo su cartera y se dirigió a la cochera seguido de los chicos, ya que había dicho que se iban a ir en dos autos diferentes, pero cuando llegaron a la cochera solo había un Audi A3 de color azul eléctrico, más Usagi no parecía muy interesada en aquel auto, se acerco a uno de las paredes en donde había un monto de herramientas, levanto una y una puerta secreta se abrió debajo de ellos, apareció un panel frente a Usagi y esta tecleo una clave, puso su mano a un lado del panel, El Audi A3 empezó a bajar, luego de unos minutos aparecieron cinco nuevo autos un Mercedes slr planteado, un Alfa Romeo negro, un Lamborghini rojo sangre, un Porsche Panamera y Ferrari 599

- Cual quieren llevarse – le pregunto a los chicos, los cuales tenían las mandíbulas en el suelo y sus ojos estaban abiertos como dos grandes platos

- U-Usagi-cha esos autos de ¿Quiénes son? – se atrevió a preguntar Nephrite sorprendido de ver aquellos autos

- Pues El Alfa Romeo negro y el Lamborghini rojo son mi los otros son de Haruka – sin darle mucha importancia

- ¿Son de ustedes? – pregunto Zoicite aun más sorprendió

- Si, estos son los autos para ir a la disco – señalando cada uno – aun quedan diez más debajo de la casa

- D-Di-Diez mas – gritaron todos a punto de darle un para cardiaco

*********************

Estaban llegando a la disco que Usagi le había dicho, Mamoru, Nephrite, Unazuki y Usagi iban en el Alfa Romeo negro y los demás en el Porsche Panamera, Mamoru maneja uno y el otro lo manejaba Jedeite el cual se había enamorado del auto en cuando lo encendió, una vez que llegaron a la disco, Usagi los guió hacia un estacionamiento privado que por casualidad de la vida era del dueño de la disco, los chicos pensaron que no lo iban dejar guarda los autos, pero como siempre Usagi los sorprendió saludando al guardia como si fuera un viejo conocido, bajaron de sus autos y se encaminaron hacia la disco en donde había una larga fila para entrar

- Usagi-chan nos vas a decir de donde conoce al guardia de aquel estacionamiento – pregunto Unazuki mirando a su amiga que iba al lado de Mamoru

- Es George es amigo de Haruka y me conoce – sin darle mucho importancia

- Pero aun así es increible que te dejara entrar así como así, osea ese es el estacionamiento del dueño de este lugar como es que te dejaron quedarte – cuestiono Mamoru inseguro de la amistades de las chicas

- Ah eso… - antes de que pudiera responder uno de los guardias de la entrada lo detuvieron

- ¿Invitaciones? – le pregunto el hombre que parecía un gorila

- No tenemos – respondió Mokoti, no sabia que para ese lugar necesitaran un invitación

- Si no tienen invitación no pueden entrar – hablo el hombre tapando la entrada

- Aja, ya mueve Ricardo queremos entrar – Usagi se puso en frente del grupo

- Tsukino-sama disculpe no sabia que venían con usted

Se aparto de la puerta y los dejo de entrar, nuevamente los chicos se sorprendieron y ahora estaban más que seguro, aquella rubia si que tenía sus contactos

- Debo preguntar – cuestiono Mamoru

- El dueño de este lugar es un viejo amigo de nosotras, tenemos pase VIP para todas las disco del país, además conozco todos las disco más reconocidas

Entraron a la disco y rápidamente se fueron a aérea VIP, ahí se sentaron en una mesa que estaba reservada, la cual parecía reservada para ellos, ninguno pregunto nada, era mejor no hacer preguntas, sabia que se iban a llevar una sorpresa, un camarero se acerco a la mesa, tomo las ordenes de todos pero sus ojos jamás se apartaron de Usagi, lo que empezó a molestar a Mamoru quien poso su mano en el hombro de la chica y fulmino al pobre mesonero con la mirada

- Siempre llamas la atención así – le pregunto Mamoru a la rubia, ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico

- A veces, aunque siempre que eso pasa Haruka los espanta – sonrió al recordar a su prima – la ultima vez mando a dos mesonero y a cinco chicos al hospital en una noche, luego tuvimos que ir a sacarla de la cárcel

- Tu y tus primas son problemáticas te lo han dicho – en un tono de burla

- Si, pero no le presto mucho atención, así quiero a mis primas

- Ya veo

**Dos horas más tardes**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que los chicos llegaron a la disco, y ya dos mesoneros había sido noqueados por Mamoru, por fijar su mirada en Usagi, la cual no caía en su felicidad de ver a Mamoru celoso, porque aunque él lo negara ella sabia que el estaba celoso, Reika y Mokoti se encontraba en la pista de baila, Unazuki estaba ligando a tres mesas de donde estaba el grupo, los otros chicos andaban quien saben donde con vaya se usted a saber.

- Mamoru-kun vamos a baila si – con una carita de perrito a medio morir que nadie le podia decir que no

- Esta bien vamos

Caminaron a la pista de baila, Usagi busco al Dj que estaba un en la segunda planta y le hizo señas, algo que no paso desapercibido por Mamoru

"_Que estará tramando esta niña"_ se pregunto a si mismo al ver que el Dj le hizo señas con el pulga al aire

La musica que estaba sonando en ese momento que era una balada suave cambio

Please don't stop the music (4x) _(Por favor que no pare la música (x4))_

It's gettin late,  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place,  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away,  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way,  
Possible candidate yeah  
Who knew,  
That youd be up here lookin like you do,  
You're making staying over here impossible,  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible,  
If you dont have to go don't (_Se está haciendo tarde,  
Me estoy preparando para ir a mi lugar favorito,  
Voy a sacar todo el estrés de mi cuerpo,  
No buscaba a nadie cuando tú me observabas  
Posible candidato…si  
Quien sabía  
Que tú estarías aquí mirando como lo hacías  
Haces que estar aquí sea imposible  
Nene, tengo que decirte que tu aura es increíble  
Si no te tienes que ir…no_)

Usagi empezó a mover la cintura de un lado a otro de manera sensual, hipnotizando a Mamoru, quien empezo a moverse al mismo tiempo que ella, ambos se movian al mismo tiempo, sus miradas estaban conectadas, ninguno parecia querer perder la batalla de quien miraba al otro

Bridge:  
Do you know what youv started,  
I just came here to party,  
But now wer rockin on the dancefloor acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist,  
Just let the music play,  
We're hand in hand,  
Chest to chest,  
And now we're face to face_ (¿Sabes lo que has iniciado?  
Acabo de venir aquí a la fiesta  
Pero ahora estamos bailando en la pista, siendo traviesos  
Tus manos alrededor de mi cintura  
Solo deja que la música suene  
Estamos mano con mano  
Pecho con pecho  
Y ahora cara a cara)_

Usagi se dio la vuelta y se pego aun más a Mamoru, pegando su parte trasera a la parte delantera del chico, el cual contuvo un gemino, la rubia lo estaba tentado, la música fue subiendo poco a poco, al igual que los movimientos de la rubia, quien no paraba de reír, su juego estaba tomando el camino que ella quería

Chorus:  
I wanna take you away,  
Lets escape into the music DJ let it play,  
I just can't refuse it,  
Like the way you do this,  
Keep on rockin to it,  
Please don't stop the,  
Please don't stop the,  
Please don't stop the music _(Quiero evadirte  
Escapémonos en la música, el DJ la dejará sonar  
No puedo rechazarla  
Como lo haces tú  
No dejes de bailarla  
Por favor que no pare la,  
Por favor que no pare la,  
Por favor que no pare la música  
(BIS))_  
(Repeat)

"_**Te vas a dejar ganar por esa niña**__"_ le pregunto la conciencia de Mamoru al chico el cual tenia sus manos en la cintura de la chica

"_De Niña solo tiene la edad, esta chiquilla se esta pasando de los limites"_ pensó el moreno sintió como poco a poco su pantalón estaba empezando a quedarle pequeño

Baby are you ready cause its getting close,  
don't you feel the passion ready to explode,  
what goes on between us no one has to know,  
this is a private show (oh) _(Nene ¿estás preparado? Porque esto va ha cerrar  
¿No sientes la pasión a punto de explotar?  
Lo que está pasando entre nosotros no lo tiene que saber nadie  
Es un show privado (oh))_

Bridge

Chorus

Please don't stop the music (3x) (_Por favor que no pare la música (x3_)

Cuando la canción termino, Mamoru se separo de la chica y corrió al baño a refrescarse, Usagi solo se quedo en medio de la pista sonriendo a más no poder, Reika se acerco a ella con una mirada reprobatoria

- Usagi-hime – su tono de voz era serio y frió

- Solo estaba bailando hasta por eso van a retar vamos Reika-onee-sama solo estaba B-A-I-L-A-N-D-O – respondió la chica como quien no quiere la cosa

- Si a esa clase de exhibimos se le llama bailar – frunció el ceño

- ¡Bah!, es Gay o no, no te preocupes tanto, de seguro no sintió absolutamente nada _"Claro, aunque estoy segura que había un bulto entre sus pantalones"_ pensó al recordando su pequeño baile

- Ahí Usagi-hime, no te han dicho que no juegues con fuego

- Y quien dice que no me gusta jugar con fuego

"_Pobre Mamoru, en la manos de quien esta"_ pensó Reika mirando a la rubia

*****************

"Chiquilla del demonio lo hizo a propósito" pensó el moreno saliendo del baño de hombres con el rostro mojado, estaba seguro que Usagi bailo de esa manera tan provocativa a propósito.

Camino hacia su mesa pero no vio a nadie en ella, se acerco a la balcón a ver si veía a los sus amigos, Reika estaba bailando con un chico un poco mayor que ella, Reika y Mokoti, estaba en la barra, Kunzite estaba muy acaramelado con una morena, Jedeite, Zoicite y Nephrite estaba bailando con unas chicas nada mal, busco a Usagi con la mirada pero era difícil con tantas personas, cinco minutos más tarde encontró a la rubia quien estaba hablando con un chico muy animadamente, eso no le agrado.

Bajo las escalera y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la rubia y el chico misterioso, quien se creía ese tipo para acercarse a su Usagi… se detuvo en seco, había dicho su Usagi, no, no podía pensar en ella de esa manera, iba a regresar a su mesa, cuando vio que aquel chico se inclinaba hacia la rubia,

"_¿Acaso estaba pensado en besarla?"_ pensó el moreno apretando con fuerza sus puchos "Idiota te la van a quitar" le grito su conciencia "Eso si que no" se grito a si mismo

Corrio hacia donde estaba la rubia y aquel chico dandole la espalda, agarro al chico del hombro y lo lanzo lejos de la chica

- Alejate de ella – le gruto furioso

- Mamoru-kun – Usagi estaba sorprendido por la actitud del chico, pero luego recordar a su amigo – Seiya-kun estas bien – iba a correr hacia su amigo que estaba en el suelo

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ese tipo – estaba encolerizado, miro al chico que estaba en el suelo, el cual se levanto, pero Mamoru al ver su rostro se puso pálido

- Auch, oye pero que brusco eres – le grito el chico, pero al ver a Mamoru frente a el sonrió – MAMORU-CHA ERES TU

El chico se lanzo en los brazos del moreno el cual estaba pálido y sudando

_"No, él no AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_ se grito mentalmente al ver a su peor pesadilla abrazarlo

- ¿Se conocen? – pregunto Usagi incomoda por lo que estaba pasando

- Claro que si bombón, Mamoru-chan era el hombre del que te estaba hablando – respondió el chico con una voz afeminada

- ¿QUE? – Grito la chica palideciendo – Ósea que él – señalando al moreno de cabello corto – es el amor de tu vida

- Así es

_"Trágame tierra"_ pensó Mamoru


End file.
